Through Her eyes
by Daylights-and-Sunsets
Summary: Yes, we've all heard countless stories of Elphaba, the wierd green girl forced to face countless hardships. But what about the other one? Galinda. What was it all like from her point of view, and what emotional journey did she take?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: YAY! Fanfic #2! Well, here it is, without any warning whatsoever. Just note: I don't really think Elphie is as evil as I'm going to depict her (remember, this is through the eyes of a vain little princess. And also, I know that 'Pfanery' is not Pfanee's real name Galinda just couldn't remember her name)**

Chapter One: Doomed!

Did I do something wrong? Did I make a horrible mistake in my past life? Did I do something so unforgivable, that I had to be paired with… _her_?

No, no, it wasn't me. It was my unfortunate timing. With all those other students cheering me on, I barely had time to think. I raised my hand, a mistake I'll never forgive myself for. This had doomed me to a life of loser-status, I was sure of it. I would always be 'the green girl's roommate'.

Oh, I could see it now! Everyone at Shiz leaning over and giggling: "How's your roomie?" They'd jeer, "Poor little girl, stuck with such a creature! And to think, you had a private suite!" Well, maybe not to that extent… After all, I'd already established somewhat of a good reputation around here. Those two girls… oh, what were their names? Shenshen and Pfanery, was that it? Well, no matter their names, they'd already established me as their best friend, following me around like a couple of ducks waddling after me as if I was made of bread.

It was too early to tell if I cared for any of these people, but they obviously found me irresistible. Perhaps, instead of being the butt of everyone's jokes, I could gather up some sympathy. It may work in my favor… as so many things had before.

And she had stolen my spot in the Sorcery seminar! Her freaky scene with the wheelchair had caused that hag Madame Morrible to choose her over me! ME! Galinda Upland, a finely bred, well rounded girl with an entrance essay that simply screamed: "The Next Best Witch". There was no contest between me and a girl like her! I was obviously better!

As I contemplated my future at Shiz, I found my way to the dorm, room 22. The number might as well have been unlucky 13. Oz knows what my roomie did in her spare time. Judging by the way she presented herself, I'd say she spent her weekends playing serial killer down in the Emerald City.

Taking in a deep breath, I slipped my key into the lock, but found it was already opened. Oh great, she was already here. I wonder, did she use her key, or was she an experienced lock picker?

I stepped through, expecting the girl to pounce on me and splatter my blood on the walls, but found that all of my blood remained inside of me. In fact, the girl was already settled in, face in a book, barely registering my entrance. Actually, she didn't notice me at all (which is surprising, given the attention I'm used to receiving).

The greenness of her face hadn't been a trick of the light back in Crage Hall. The color was, in Galinda's opinion (as well as everyone else's, she was sure), ugly. And that ratty lump of tangles upon her head… ugh! It was best kept in a braid, like this morning. But the girl had unleashed the beast, letting the frizz hang freely. Her clothes weren't horrible, but the Shiz blue simply did _not_ go with that complexion. Then again, nothing did (except maybe, black, But with black hair, it might be an overdose). And her heavy coat (which looked quite uncomfortable) hadn't even been removed. She obviously didn't care about being cozy. In fact, I would be surprised if she could feel.

I _could_ be nice. I _could_ try and get along with her. But if I was pleasant, perhaps she would take my niceness as a sign that we wanted to be friends. What if she stopped me in the halls to discuss eating lunch together? What if she began calling me by some pet name? Now _that_ would be the end of my social life! I was wrong if I thought being mere roommates with the girl would ruin me. What would really do me in was if we got close…

So, instead of a cheery 'Hi!' she received nothing. I glided over to my bed, studying the standard pinstripe sheets. Hideous! And what was that stain? Could the previous owner have had a few bladder problems? Or did she insist on drinking iced tea in bed?

"Miss Galinda…" The timid Tiger carrying my luggage peaked through the door. The green girl's head rose slowly from the book to gaze at the creature.

"Oh, would you please bring in my bed dressings?" I asked it, "They're in the two large cases on the bottom. Just stack up the other suitcases along the wall." I glanced back at the current bed sheets, terrified to touch them, "And if you could, please remove these."

"Afraid to get your hands dirty? The poor Tiger, who lacks opposable thumbs, _really_ has to do it all for you?" The girl sneered, speaking into the pages of her book.

I scowled at her. She, I noticed, had not bothered to change her sheets. She'd only draped over it a worn-out fleece blanket of the dullest brown. Oh, how our beds would contrast once I was done with mine! Even drunk, I would be able to tell which side belonged to who.

"It's getting paid for it, what does it care?" I retorted. I didn't want to be nasty if I didn't have to, but I now had a reason to be.

But the roomie didn't respond to her. She flipped through the book, once again acting as if I wasn't there.

I gave a huff, and nodded to the Tiger as a signal to pull the bed sheets off. But as I saw its claws get tangled into the rags, I imagined my fine silky sheets being torn up as the Animal tried to no avail to slip them over the mattress.

"How about you take care of those? I'll be fine dressing my own bed." I reached into my back pocket, pulling out a creamy white purse, a perfect match to my blazer, "Here, a few coins for your troubles."

Once it left, I managed perfectly. I couldn't help but admire the light purple of the sheets, and the slightly darker flower-print that adorned the comforter. It was beautiful, expensive, designer brand. I just hoped my roomie didn't slash them up.

"Ah, there," I smiled, placing the last of six pillows on the bed. I stopped for a moment, remembering what the girl's presence had denied me: The sorcery seminar. "You know… Maybe if I was taking that Sorcery class, I could've just snapped my fingers and the whole bed would make itself." The comment was meant to be rude. I still hadn't forgiven her for her earlier outburst.

She stood up so suddenly, I gave out a small shriek. Even though my heels were exceptionally high, and her boots added nothing to her height, she towered over me. She was a threatening presence, a peculiar thing. The kind of thing that, should I see her walking along the same sidewalk as me, I would cross the street.

She left the room without a word. She didn't show any anger, or sadness, or mere irritation. She simply left… sort of like a Zombie, except a Zombie would be prettier to look at. But once she left, I had to admit that either she was an extremely talented magic-user, or my pillows simply decided to fly up in the air of their own accord.


	2. Starting to Hate You

**Author's Note: I was reading over Chapter one, and noticed that I accidentally slipped out of 1st person perspective a few times. Sorry for that. I guess I got so into it, I barely noticed what I was doing. I promise I'll try and avoid that in the future. And thanks for such support! You all motivated me to add in the next chapter! Yaaay, chapters! **

Chapter Two: Starting To Hate You

_Dearest Darlingest Momsie and Popsicle…_

That was how I began my letter. Of course, I had more sense than to call my parents by those foolish names. Obviously, I didn't go around introducing them at parties as 'Momsie' or say "Popsicle, please pass me that pen." No, they were 'Mother and Father'; it would be far too childish of me to call them something else.

But, when I wanted something, I found it quite effective to use sugary sweet nicknames such as these. They got a giggle out of the cuteness of it, and it seemed to soften them up for when I proceeded to plead. In fact, my brand new make-up kit, one I didn't really need, was received by addressing my father as 'Pop-pop'.

The letter addressed my current predicament. I stated that I had a roommate, thanks to some unfortunate misunderstanding. I thought I came up with a clever, reasonable argument that it wasn't fair for 'Popsicle' to pay extra for a private suite when I wasn't living in one. I stated that I would put my good manners to the test, and rise above the situation for now. But I also hinted that I wanted out of this hell hole.

As I wrote, another pen scratched across the surface of another piece of parchment. The green girl, the cause of my troubles, sat on her bed, writing a letter of her own that I wasn't really concerned about.

Our room was originally a _private_ suite. This meant that is was meant for one. Of course, the extra bed had been squeezed in, the fit managed by exchanging my queen-size for the several twin beds. This meant that my sheets, as beautiful as they were, didn't quite fit. As I thought that, I added in to my letter: _P.S. Kindly send along a twin-size replica of my current bed spread. _Another obvious sign that the room was meant to belong to one was the single desk (that I had promptly claimed as my own). Madame Morrible said she planned on adding in a second desk for the creature, but that would just make the space a tighter squeeze.

The only other complaint I had was the fact that I didn't have as much room for my clothes. I took up most of the closet, not leaving any space for her to slip in her frocks. They would never touch my beautiful new uniform skirts or my weekend party dresses. But lucky for me, she only had a few things, all of which were uniforms. A total of four pieces of clothing, which could be combined to create the illusion of a bigger wardrobe (if she took the time to plan her outfits).

Those monstrosities took up the whole bottom drawer of the dresser, along with her socks and undergarments. But this robbed me of one drawer of my own, which meant that I could not properly divide my tops from my bottoms, and all of my pretty pieces were forced to scrunch up next to each other.

I glanced over at her, and she glanced up at me. I turned away immediately; almost afraid to meet her eye (she might cast a spell on me, since she _did_ take my spot in the sorcery seminar). Her pen stopped writing, and mine stopped too, almost as if I couldn't write about her if she wasn't writing herself.

I looked back warily, and found that she had merely paused to consider what to write next. Her strange brown eyes were on the verge of red, glimmering in that haunting color, and looked up to meet my eye.

There was a moment of silence before she slammed down her pen and set her work aside. "Must you stare at me every five minutes?" She snapped.

I frowned. I liked it better when we didn't acknowledge one another. "Well, maybe I could stop staring if your skin didn't stand out so much. Honestly, it must be ultraviolet or something, because if the light hits that hideous cheek of yours in the right spot, it blinds me!"

"I apologize," She said sarcastically, "For not having such a perfect complexion as you do. Maybe if I curled my eyelashes, or put on a bit of lipstick," She traced her eyes and lips with her finger in harmony with her words, "Maybe if I become a pop-culture clone like you, you'd forgive me for being so _green_."

"Your soul has rotted, hence the green mold." I said quickly, standing up and marching towards the door before she had a chance to comment on how utterly stupid my insult was.

'Momsie and Popsicle' had better respond quickly, and put me in my own room A.S.A.P. I couldn't take much more of this! I hated the girl, we didn't mix well. Neither of us could just sit back and take an insult. We had to snap back at each other until one of us couldn't make a better comeback (usually, that person was me).

I had taken to the 'Square', as we called it. It was the center of the school, an outdoor retreat between classes. Only two other students sat around, leaning against the large statue of someone I assumed to be one of the founders of Shiz, or nestling under the trees.

"Galinda!" About 10 voices yelled my name at once, and I could see my new acquaintances (and a few I hadn't met yet) making their way towards me.

"Oh Galinda, is it true that she eats birds? I heard she snatches them out of the air and mauls them like an animal!"

"Really, birds? I heard it was cats."

"And she drinks their blood to wash the fur down." One chipped in.

I was shocked. Such foolishness coming from my fellow student's mouths! I opened my mouth to deny it all, but stopped myself. Why should I defend the hideous blob that had invaded my perfect life? What has she ever done in my favor to deserve something nice from me? She certainly hadn't been pleasant towards me. And what if I did defend her? Would people think I was getting close to her? The thought of rumors spreading filled my head, and I wouldn't allow anyone to say them out loud. I had to do everything I could to keep myself as distant from her as possible.

"No, not cats," I corrected them, sitting down on the nearest marble bench, "And no birds either."

Everyone sat around me, listening intently.

I continued, "Its paper. Last night, before bed, I saw her scarf down a whole package of parchment."

They all gasped, a soft murmur rising through the group.

"And ink!" The words came to me so naturally, so easily, I could barely control myself from blurting out random things, "She washes it all down with ink! It was a horrid sight, seeing her slip her lips around the pen and suck at it all into the night."

"How disgusting!" "What a terror she is!" "Can you believe what Galinda has to go through?"

I continued, pleased with the attention I was getting, "But that is the least of my problems. I woke up this morning, and she was sitting inside of the closet, chewing her hair and talking to herself!"

"And_ I_ heard she was raised by rats, who trained her to appear anywhere at any given moment." The girl's shrill voice sliced through my story as she revealed herself among the mass of people at my side.

I blushed, feeling extremely foolish. Yes, I wanted to spread rumors about the girl, but I never wanted her to hear me spread them! But here she was, listening to me the whole time (or at least I think), without me even noticing.

"Why don't you go off and leave poor Galinda alone?" The Shenshen girl came to my rescue.

"Yeah, she gets enough of you already!" A small Munchkin boy (whose name escapes me) piped up.

"Of course, of course," She chuckled, ignoring the evil glares, "I wouldn't dream of sticking around another minute. Just remember," She leaned in, and everyone leaned back, determined to keep away from her, "I can be anywhere." She waved her hands slightly for effect, and stalked off.

"She truly is frightening…" One student shivered, and everyone agreed.

"So what else does she do?" Someone asked.

"Well…" I began to ponder, wondering what other horrible things I could say.

But suddenly, that screeching voice returned, an inch from my ear this time. It came so suddenly, I couldn't help but leap.

Her freaky breath slipped into my ear as she cried: _"Boo!"_


	3. I'd Much Rather be in Sorcery

**Author's Note: Just a warning guys, I may not post for a week or two. Something's happening with my family right now (I'd rather not discuss it). And with the way things are going, I doubt I'll feel up to writing. So, enjoy the updates while they last.**

Chapter 3: I'd Much Rather Be In Sorcery…

I examined my schedule. I had gotten two of the three electives I wanted (except, of course, Sorcery), but one was there that I hadn't wanted: Political/Social History. I had a gap to fill, and figured that if I couldn't learn how to levitate, I could at least learn about people that did.

I entered the Lecture Hall, a few of my fellow students following right behind me. I often sat back in bed and wondered what was so appealing about me to these people… I didn't know, but they were just attracted to me. Everyone was! Grammar School, High School, and now College, they'd all loved me (Not that I minded). Well, everyone but one…

And speak of the devil, there she was. Her green hide was on the front bench, hunched over her notebook like I'd seen her 90 of the time since I'd met her. I frowned at her, still not over this morning. She apparently found enjoyment in sneaking up on me and crying like a banshee.

Shenshen and Pfanery ran to my side, squeezing my hands and leading me to a spot right behind the girl.

"Nice choice in view, Pfannee!"

_Oh, Pfannee, not Pfanery _(I made a mental note to remember that).

Shenshen continued her rant, leaning in slightly closer to make sure the girl in front of us heard, "Now we have to stare at a piece of broccoli!"

We broke out into laughter, but the girl didn't flinch. I felt my laugh get a little too high and stopped myself before a snort had the chance to come out. Oh the horror! Imagine how they'd tease me if they heard what happened when I truly broke into hysterics.

"Alright, alright, settle down class!" A Goat entered, awkwardly holding a pile of papers to Its chest, since Its hooves proved useless in carrying things, "Welcome to Political and Social History! I am Doctor Dillamond, and I will be your professor."

It dumped the mess of papers onto the nearest table, and turned to face the class in a huff of relief, "I would like to start off by mentioning a few of your entrance essays."

That caught my attention. I was very proud of my essay ("Wands: Need They Have a Point?"), and suddenly, I was glad I made frequent references to historical magic users. Maybe he'd mention mine, which would draw my classmate's attention to me.

"It seems that some of us are well-versed in history already…" The Goat held out one paper by clasping it between his hooves, "Miss…" He squinted at the name, "Glinda."

I raised my hand, blushing. How embarrassing. The Goat had gotten my name wrong, and I could hear a few kids snickering at the mistake.

"Ah, Doctor Dillamond," I said, "Doctor, my name is pronounced _Ga_linda."

"Terribly sorry, terribly sorry," It babbled, but didn't seem too sorry. It just proceeded shuffling through papers, searching for more of his favored essays.

I leaned over, speaking to Pfannee, "I don't understand, is my name really so hard to pronounce?"

"Oh don't worry," Pfannee assured me, "It's just a silly old Goat. You know they can't speak right."

"Ah, and Miss Elphaba," Doctor Dillamond continued. The green girl perked up, "Your essay proved just how well-versed you are in the topic of the Great Drought. Brilliantly put… Forgive me; I cannot match the name to the face…"

"I'm right here, Doctor Dillamond." The green girl spoke.

It seemed slightly startled by her appearance, but quickly got over it (or hid it), and gave her a nod of approval, "I can't wait to read more of your work."

I couldn't believe this! The professor acknowledged me, but… he gave far more attention to her! He thought her essay was better than mine. This wasn't fair. First, the humiliation of pronouncing my name wrong, and now I was being overshadowed by a freak!

The Goat began to lecture, and I tuned out. I was still too shocked to concentrate on anything. I imagined my 'meter' (the mental image I used to track my popularity), and could see it slowly slipping. Would I become an invisible entity in the classroom? I had to make up for this… I should make a smart statement, something that would put me on top. I needed to stand out as a star pupil.

"Doctor," I raised my voice.

"Oh, yes Miss Glinda?" It addressed me.

I gave out a frustrated sigh, "I'm sorry, I don't understand what is so hard about saying my name right. As I've said before, it's _Ga_linda. Every other professor can say it, why can't you?"

"Maybe Doctor Dillamond isn't like other professors!" The girl, Elphaba, shrieked, "Maybe he's different, maybe he makes mistakes…" She looked back to meet my eye, "Maybe we can't all be as perfect as you."

My mouth hung open. Our quarrels were tolerable in the dorm, when no one could hear me lose the insult contest. But out in public, this was outrageous! The 'meter' was about to drop, I had to think quickly.

"My, I haven't seen her this talkative since she was in the closet."

Laughter, thank Oz. I was so relieved that the rumor had already spread.

Elphaba grinned, "Yeah, the voices in my head think you dye your hair. Tell us; are you really a natural blonde?"

I glared at her, "Are you a natural _green_?"

"Quiet down, both of you!" The professor stomped his hoof on the hard floor, "Miss Elphaba does, however, bring up an excellent point. I am indeed different, the only Animal on this campus. But it wasn't always this way…"

I tuned out again. The 'meter' had sunk slightly. I couldn't believe that It, once again, chose her over me. I was humiliated, even though I had the last laugh in our little confrontation. Would nothing go right today?

I watched the Goat move to the large blackboard, flipping it over. The Animal stood speechless as the words on the other side were revealed. The rest of the class seemed unaffected, as if they really didn't understand the impact of the words. The Elphaba girl studied the words with interest.

"**Animals Should be Seen and Not Heard!" **Was painted across the blackboard in bright red.

"Who…" Doctor Dillamond gasped, "Who wrote this?!" It looked around, huffing and furious, "Well? Who is responsible?!"

No one answered, and It sighed, "Ah… class dismissed. You can all just… just go."

We didn't object to getting out of class early. No one spoke, a little confused at what had just happened. Right before we left, I glanced back. Elphaba was staying behind.


	4. Enter the Prince!

**Author's note: Alright guys, something I didn't want to happen happened. This will probably be the last update for about… a week or two. Once again, don't bother asking me, because I'd rather not discuss it. But many, many thanks to everyone out there giving me their comfort, you guys are so sweet, I really appreciate it. So, here it is: chapter four.**

Chapter 4: Enter the Prince

A week into school, and it had already become tedious. Two essays (which I hadn't bothered to start), and a large reading for History (Hadn't started that either). History had been a bore, I didn't care for it, nor did I want it in the first place. And I highly doubted that magic-users of the last century would be a big topic. Of course, if Doctor Dillamond got my name right (or decided to notice me at all), perhaps I would work a bit harder…

It wasn't a particularly sunny day, but it was a pleasant day. A slight breeze blew, and everyone was taking advantage of the warm weather while it lasted. The Square was full of students munching on breakfast, or flipping through books, rushing to finish their assignments before their class started. I walked alone, managing to get away from Shenshen and Pfannee for a moment. I adored the girls, but they clung to me every second of the day until I went to sleep. As I walked, I flipped through my organizer (a useful tool in managing my schoolwork and social life).

"Miss Galinda-a-a!" A voice called after me.

I didn't stop walking, but walked a bit slower to allow whoever it was to catch up. So much for a moment alone.

"Miss Galinda!" The voice continued as a Munchkin boy jumped to my side, "Ah, Miss Galinda, I finally caught up to you."

His voice seemed a little quivery, as if he were nervous. I tried to pay attention to him, but kept looking at the organizer. I knew this kid… his name was a pretty easy one to remember, three words, one syllable. He was the one that suggested I fight for my spot in the Sorcery seminar (which triggered the events that lead up to Elphaba and I sharing a dorm).

"Miss Galinda, I know, I know I'm just a Munchkin but…" From the corner of my eye, I could tell he tried to walk on his tip-toes, making himself seem a bit taller (even though he still remained under 5 feet), "Oh, you probably don't even know who I am…" He tried to come off as playful.

"Now that's not true Biq." I said, paying more attention to my organizer than him.

"Boq…" He corrected me, "You see, Miss Galinda, I was wondering if…"

"Galinda! Over here!" Pfannee called to me.

I glanced up, and cursed under my breath. The pair had seated themselves under a tree, in the company of three other girls. _Damn, damn, damn,_ I thought I'd scored at _least _an hour away from them. But hey, a socialite never tired of chatting, I suppose (else their meter would drop).

So, I trotted over to them, Biq right behind me. I sat, he sat next to me. I'd dealt with enough crushes over the years to know when someone liked another. But… he was a Munchkin! And what he lacked in height, he didn't exactly make up for in looks. Not that he was ugly, but he didn't compare to the other boys at Shiz. I just prayed that he didn't ask me out in front of everyone (if my company liked him, they'd think I was heartless if I turned him down).

"So Galinda," one of the girls in the group spoke, "How's that roomie of yours?"

"Horrible." I sighed, "But let's not talk about that creature. I get enough of her already."

Shenshen was the first to change the subject, "So what do you think of that old Goat in History?"

"Just as horrible as my roomie," I said, "He actually thinks _she's_ smarter than me!"

Oh, that sounded a little too cocky. My meter was going to fall…

But, lucky, for me, the girls huffed, "Now that is just a totally inaccurate assumption! Doesn't the professor realize that Galinda is far more smartified than her?!"

Smartified, a bad attempt at Shiz slang, in my opinion. But I didn't say anything; else the girl might think I was mean.

"Watch where you're going!" Elphaba's shrill voice echoed through the quad.

We all looked up. A man was pushing a luggage cart, almost running right over the girl.

"What a pity it didn't crush her flat…" I said. Everyone laughed, but Biq laughed a little too hard.

The green girl stormed away, ranting about how inconsiderate some people where. This brought another fit of laughter to my group. But we froze when we saw who was tagging behind the cart, lazily looking up into the sky. His skin was beautifully tanned, and his short black hair curled in a way that made him both adorable and sexy. He was a Winkie, no doubt about it. But not any ordinary Winkie, that was even more obvious.

"Isn't that…" Pfannee gasped, "Prince Fiyero Tiggular?"

I knew about him, what teenage girl didn't? He was the god of good looks, a devilish bad-boy from the west. He appeared in the newspaper all the time, mostly in articles about what a bad influence he was to the adolescent demographic. But teens adored him.

Just then, I could see my meter sky-rocketing. Dating a prince would do wonders for my reputation! And he was an icon, which was a huge bonus.

"Oh my god!" One of the girls gasped, "Oh my god, I think he's looking this way!"

"Stop acting so desperate," Another one ordered, "It's very unattractive."

Shenshen squeezed my shoulder, "Galinda, I think he's looking at you-u-u!"

I grinned, "Well naturally. Who wouldn't stare at _this_?" I tossed my hair for added effect, and we all laughed. Perhaps 'cocky' could work if it came off as a joke.

But we glanced back at him, and he really _was_ looking at us. Though it was unclear which one of us, I assumed (well, prayed) it was me. Should any other girl win his heart, that would put her in a position higher than my own (and being second-best wasn't an option ever since Doctor Dillamond's class). He flashed a grin, two girls squealed.

"He's so cute!" One exclaimed, "Goodness, is he coming over here?!"

I tried not to blush, but he was so gorgeous! Could I help but swoon over such a hunk? He could be a model, should the monarchy out west ever fall. And he was, indeed advancing towards us. My heart skipped a beat; I knew this would be my chance to impress him!

"Good morning, ladies." He winked as he passed (totally ignoring Biq's presence).

So, he didn't stop to chat. Perhaps he was looking for his dorm; perhaps he didn't have time to get acquainted. Perhaps I could catch up with him later… Besides, you really don't want to seem too pushy or clingy when trying to impress someone, it's very unattractive.


	5. Party Planners

**Author's Note: So, I'm back. I'm better, the whole family issue is over with, solved, fixed, etc. But blarg, I dislike how this chapter came out. Its pretty much just a filler… This was just hard for me to write. Trust me, the next chapters will be much, much better (or at least I hope).**

Chapter 5: Party Planners

I knew I wouldn't see Fiyero until both of my classes ended. Of course, I could probably sneak by the Square between Chemical Sciences (a course I'd taken because it seemed to compliment sorcery, which was now just a waste of time) and History. But I knew that spotting him would make me want him even more, thus making History unbearable.

But since I could hardly sit through Chemical Science, I decided to skip History. Not that anyone would miss me, considering I was practically invisible in that class (even if students did strive to sit next to me, it didn't matter if the teacher preferred the artichoke girl).

Just as I'd expected, Fiyero was in the Square. Only two days into school, and he already made his own little 'clique' of men. Of course, a cluster of girls hung around giddily, mostly there to catch Fiyero's attention. All of them were competition.

"Galinda?" One of the girls noticed me, "Galinda, don't you have History right now?"

"Well, everyone needs a break from that Goat once in a while." I gave a soft laugh, strolling over.

Fiyero's head perked up, "I agree. Class gives you stress, that's why I don't even bother."

He winked at me. Sweet Oz, did that mean he liked me, or was he just a flirt? I wish I knew if he would be the 'serious relationship' type, or the one-night-stand type. If he wouldn't commit, would my meter go down? It would be devastating to hook up with him one night, and begin to consider him my boyfriend, only to have him reject me. Talk about a drastic drop in the meter…

"Goodness," A girl spoke up, "How can you be so carefree?" I could see it, she was making her move! She inched closer, playing cute and tilting her head to the side, "Tell us, Fiyero, how do you do it?"

Fury bubbled up inside of me. I had to steal all the attention! Fiyero could _not_ fall for another girl when I hadn't even made a lasting impression. I seated myself between the pair, bumping the girl aside with my hip,

"Yes, Fiyero," I tried to sound mildly unimpressed, "Tell us your secret."

He smiled at me! It was an adorable smile, too. But he hadn't smiled that way at that other girl… Could it be? Could he be interested? Please, let it be true!

But before Fiyero could begin, the Munchkin boy Biq ran onto the scene. I tolerated him every so often, but when squeezed between me and Fiyero, I couldn't take it anymore! I needed to get him off my back, crushing on some other girl!

"Hello Miss Galinda!" He grinned, "My, I thought you had History right now but…"

"What, did you memorize her schedule?" Fiyero eyed him.

"No!" Biq gasped defensively, "But I really don't think you should be cutting class, Miss Galinda! It's not good for your grades!"

"Sweet Oz, you're all uptight!" Fiyero burst out, "I can't take much more of this! Avaric was studying today, Ollie ditched me to go to class, and now the Munchkin boy is complaining about grades! At least Galinda did something decent and cut class!"

I couldn't help but smile as he mentioned me. I needed to keep his attention on me, and only me, "I agree Fiyero." I piped up, "We all need to unwind! We should organize some sort of get together!"

"Excellent idea!" The Winkie prince applauded, "Its official, we're all going out tomorrow night." He leaned over, casting me another flirtatious look, "Know any good spots?"

"How about the library?" Biq hissed, "Miss Galinda, you really shouldn't party on a school night. You should study; I'll even help-,"

I cut him off, "I know about this swankified place downtown, the Ozdust ballroom. It's supposed to be a hot spot for college students. Huge dance floor, excellent finger food, or at least that's what I've heard."

Fiyero jumped to his feet, "Perfect! Absolutely perfect, Galinda you are a genius!"

I beamed with pride, tossing my hair playfully, "Well, I try."

Biq fumed, "Miss Galinda! You can't be going along with this nonsense!"

The girl next to me, still after Fiyero, obviously saw that Biq liked me. She must have known that, if Biq were to come at all, he'd try and ask me to go with him (reducing the chance of Fiyero asking me). She spoke, "Don't be so silly Boq, you're coming too!"

"No," He protested, "Really, I couldn't possibly…"

"Sure you could," She insisted, "Just find someone you like and ask her to go with you. Trust me; once you get a date, you'll be happy to go."

I clenched my fist, knowing she did that on purpose. Biq looked up at me hopefully, and I knew he was about to ask me. And this girl was sneaky, if I rejected him, she'd say I was cruel. Fiyero might just agree with her.

But then, salvation came. The girl in the wheelchair, Elphaba's sister, steered herself into the Square. Perfect! Surely, no one would ask a cripple to a dance, and she couldn't be expecting someone to… She was sure to be ecstatic if a sweet little Munchkin came over to ask her to a party.

"Oh, look at that girl!" I sighed, "It must be _so_ unfair… She's so pretty, but I doubt she gets out much, stuck in that chair… Gee, anyone sweet enough to ask her to the Ozdust would be my hero… That's just the kind of sensitivity I want in a man." I placed a hand on my heart for effect.

Biq shot up, "I… I'll ask her, Miss Galinda!"

"Oh Biq! That is so kind of you!" I said as he raced towards the girl.

Fiyero stared at me, obviously knowing that I'd set Biq up, "Well, it seems that you, Miss Galinda, are still dateless."

"It seems that you, Master Fiyero, are too." I shot back playfully.

"Then it only seems logical that I ask you to accompany me, kill two birds with one stone." He winked again. So flirtatious! I loved it!

"You can pick me up at eight."


	6. A Cruel Joke

**Author's Note: So, here's chapter 6. It is part 2/3 of the 'Dancing through Life' segment, woohoo! Honestly, I didn't mean for DTL to be 3 chapters, but I just didn't have the heart to cut the dialogue I'd planned. And I was afraid that this chappie would get too long if I did the whole thing. But oye, I'm rambling. Just enjoy!**

Chapter 6: A Cruel Joke

"Oh Galinda! I can't believe you scored a date with _Fiyero_!" Shenshen sang as she helped zip up the back of my dress.

"Neither can I!" I squealed, "He was so suave about it!"

"And just think, about half of Shiz will see you two together tonight!" It was true. I'd asked the girls to spread the word about the get-together (originally about six or seven of us), and before we knew it, the group had grown to about 20 (with the rest of the students following our lead).

The three of us stood back for a moment, admiring my attire in the mirror. A hot pink gown, frills from my waist to my knees, and a lovely zigzag corseting in the top part. It complemented my figure, along with my hair and eye color. It was a perfect fit in every way, and I knew this would be the perfect opportunity to reveal it. Shenshen said I looked amazing, I hoped Fiyero thought so too…

"Galinda would you mind if I borrowed one of…" Pfannee strolled over to my desk (still doubling as a vanity), and studied the contents of a hat box, "Sweet Oz, what in the world is this?!"

She held it up for us to see: It was a sad attempt at fashion, something most likely bought in an elderly woman's clothing store. It was wide-brimmed, the center portion rising to a point that had limped slightly. The color of it seemed to debate between black, brown and purple, as if it couldn't make up its mind. Or maybe it was just stained with coffee and oil. Either way, it was a monstrosity.

"Just ignore it." I sighed, "My aunt gave me that as a going-away gift for Shiz, and I haven't had the chance to burn it yet."

Pfannee and Shenshen exchanged glances, and burst out into laughter.

"Why would you throw it away?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I?"

Shenshen handed it to me, "It could be put to such better use! Imagine how hilarious it would be if you got your roomie to wear this?"

"Oh please, Shenshen! I couldn't be _that_ cruel."

"Do it Galinda!" Pfannee peaked out the door, "Speak of the devil, she's rounding the corner now!"

They rushed me out of the door, almost forcing me to collide with the green girl. They stayed in the dorm, giggling safely behind the closed door.

"Oh, Galinda…" She was obviously surprised to see a flustered blonde fly into her path, "Galinda, I was just coming to speak with you."

"Oh really?" I faked a smile. What was she going to yell at me for this time? Was she mad that I'd set up her sister with Biq? Was she mad that I didn't bother to invite her along? With Elphaba, the possibilities were endless. Then, I looked down at the hat. Well, she hated me anyway, and that wasn't going to change any time soon… Besides, wouldn't my meter benefit more from being the mastermind of Elphaba's humiliation? What would I gain from being nice to her?

"Its funny, I was just coming to speak with _you_!" I said.

"Well, just let me say this…" Her face twisted a little, as if it was hard for her to say what she wanted to say, "My sister told me about what you did for her… That Munchkin boy…"

"Don't worry, he's a gentleman." I assured her, "And even if he isn't, I'm sure Nessa is in good hands as long as her sister is keeping an eye on her."

She blushed at the idea of her doing something social, "Actually, I wasn't planning on going-,"

"But you have to come!" I protested, "Do something spontaneous for once! Here," I shoved the hat at her, "It matches you!"

She raised an eyebrow.

I corrected myself, "It goes with your wardrobe." It matched her complexion too: Oily and dirty (But I didn't mention that).

"That's really nice of you," She repeated herself, "but I'm _really_ not planning on going…"

"Oh please come!" I cupped my hands in a prayer-like stance, "I was hoping we could be… buddies!"

_Galinda, did you just say what I think you said?!_ I asked myself, furious with my choice of words. But Pfannee and Shenshen were listening, I couldn't fail. I had to pull this prank off, or my meter would drop.

Elphaba looked down, concentrating on the hat. Pfannee and Shenshen stepped out, grabbing my hand and pulling me the down the hall where they could better mask their hysterical laughter.

It was only a minute after eight when Fiyero showed up, leaning against the ivy-covered gates of the dorm building. He looked even better than this morning, trading in his uniform for a 'swankified' red tuxedo, a casual take on elegance. My only concern was that our outfits might clash… But I didn't want to change my outfit, and it would be rude to ask him to change his. So, I let the thought fade, and decided that we'd dance whether our outfits matched or not.

"Galinda," He flashed his smile, "I didn't think it was possible, but you're even more radiant than usual." He kissed my hand; guiding me out to the carriage he had waiting for us. What a fairy tale! The only thing missing was a romantic kiss (but that could wait until a little later in the night…)

"Miss Galinda!"

Oh damn, what did Madame Morrible want at this hour? The carp-like woman glided towards me, holding something in her hand. What was it? Was that a wand? It couldn't be, it looked like a beginner wand, and surely Morrible was beyond that stage of sorcery. Unless… No, no way.

"Miss Galinda, I'm glad I caught you before you left." She gave a proper nod to Fiyero, "And your handsome escort."

"Madame Morrible, what a pleasant surprise…" I said, wanting to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"I'll get right to the point," The woman stated (obviously feeling the same way), and handed me the wand, "You're in the Sorcery Seminar, no matter how much I don't want you there."

Her words were harsh, but I was too ecstatic to care. I gripped the wand, already anxious to learn my first trick, "Thank you, Madame Morrible! Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me, thank your roomie."

"…What?"

"She demanded I tell you A.S.A.P." Morrible continued, "She actually threatened to quit if I didn't tell you by tomorrow!"

"But… Why?!" I cried in horror.

"Don't look so shocked Miss Galinda; friends do these sorts of things for each other." With that, she turned on her heels and glided away.

"Congratulations, Galinda!" Fiyero took my hand and started to leave, but my legs didn't move to follow. This was horrible! She wasn't supposed to do something nice for me! She was supposed to… let me humiliate her without making me feel like crap…

"What's wrong?" Fiyero asked.

I couldn't let him know what I did… I couldn't let this ruin my night. My meter was counting on this event… Just forget about it, and go along with it…

I smiled, "Nothing, lets go!"


	7. Regrets at the Ozdust

**Author's Note: Thank you, caffeine. It's a school night, and I've typed up the entire climax of 'DTL'. I hope you're happy! _(Look at her she's wicked!)_ But I've also got to give "mad props to ma home dogs" for reviewing every chapter I've put up. You guys are the oxygen that keeps my creative flame burning! Thanks a bunch, my faithful readers!**

**Hey, you know what I realized? I never put in a disclaimer. So, to prevent myself from getting sued: I don't own Wicked, I never will, and this fact will not change in the time it takes me to write this story.**

Chapter 7: Regrets at the Ozdust

I must have hid my depression well. Fiyero didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong with me, which I was very thankful for. No one could ever know that I felt bad for the freak… It would severely ruin me! I had a reputation for being a nice girl, true enough, but I was only nice to the normal ones, the accepted ones. Was that wrong? No, it couldn't be wrong. If it was helping me climb the social ladder, how could it possibly be wrong?

"Look, its Avaric!" Fiyero observed, escorting me towards the Ozdust, "Come on, Galinda, let's catch up."

I followed, still stuck in thought as I faked a smile. I'd faked a smile a million times before (on events that I'd felt anti-social, but had to keep up my happy appearance), but I found it was much harder to hold the grin when you actually felt guilty.

"Galinda, you look amazing!" Avaric's date complemented, hoping to strike up a conversation.

"Oh, you're too kind!" I gave off my usual giddy vibe, "I love your hair."

We exchanged at least dozen complements. Every one reminded me of how perfect everyone thought I was, which made me think of what I did. And that gave me a queasy feeling, which I really didn't want right now.

"Cut it out, ladies." Avaric jumped in cutely, "Lets not stay out here all night exchanging hair care tips."

----

The Ozdust was packed. I could make out about 30 Shiz students right off the back, and was sure that there were more of them lurking about. Fiyero lead me through the lighted archway, and we couldn't help but take a moment to let the scene before us sink in. The dark blue marble that adorned the ceiling and floor had been lit up with various strings of light, making it seem like we stood in the middle of the galaxy. Buffet tables overflowed with finger foods of all sorts, and a fountain of punch seemed to give off an endless supply of the refreshing red liquid.

It was all so magical… So perfect. Fiyero motioned towards the dance floor, and I accepted his offer. As he spun me around, guiding me through the beat of the music, any trace of guilt fled from me.

We immediately fell into a sort of trance. Our eyes constantly met, staring each other down until we twirled (only to meet each other's eyes once again). His feet moved effortlessly across the floor, and I had to struggle a bit to keep up. No other man had been able to sweep me off my feet like him. I'd never felt this way. I started to like him as a way to boost my popularity, but I didn't think that mattered anymore. He was handsome, charming, as perfect as any man could be. I had a feeling I'd like him even if he wasn't a tabloid celebrity.

And when he drew me in suddenly, my heart skipped at least two beats. Our lips met, mid-dance, and we froze. We were locked in the moment, enjoying every second of the surprising kiss. I didn't want to let go, ever. But, unfortunately, all good kisses must come to an end (so the kissers could breathe).

We slipped away slowly, grinning, and leaned in for another. But the sudden burst of laughter drew our attention to the ghastly figure standing in the archway. The unmistakable green hue and the pointed hat made my stomach lurch. I had actually let her slip from my mind, and hoped she'd stay out of my sight until the night was over. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

The dancers stepped back, clearing the floor as they stared at the girl, whispering cruel comments that they obviously wanted her to hear. Her horrified face glanced around, and snatched the atrocious lump from atop her head. It may have been the lighting, but I could almost see her blushing a deeper shade of emerald.

"Who is _that?_" Fiyero asked me, chuckling.

I lightly smacked his shoulder, "Please, don't laugh at her."

She caught sight of me, and glared. Her stare saw right through my lies. I'd set her up, and she knew it. I averted her gaze, ashamed.

Another surge of giggles erupted. Elphaba had placed the hat back on her head, as headstrong as ever. She held her head high, flailing her arms and shaking her bony hips in an awkward way. She was determined to show how much she didn't care, and how much I hadn't affected her… But I knew I'd cut her deep.

_Galinda, are you always this cruel?_

I was, wasn't I? I was a horrible person… A mean, snotty, spoiled little brat… I did this to the poor girl. I didn't have to be mean, I could've been pleasant, or simply ignored her all together. I could've made such better choices.

Fiyero continued to laugh as the green girl spun around.

"Stop it!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry," He attempted to hold in his laugh, "But she's… so weird!"

My face crinkled, and I stared at the heartbreaking scene in front of me. Without thinking, I stepped forward. Inching my way towards Elphaba, I tapped her on the shoulder. She leapt up, too lost in her dance to register someone coming towards her until I'd actually touched her.

"May I…" I swallowed, "Cut in?"

She took a step back, and waited for me to make my move. She still eyed me hatefully, and I didn't blame her for doing so.

Alright, the dance steps… I could salvage them I suppose. I swept up my right arm, trying to mimic what she'd done in a more graceful manner. The outcome was as awkward as her, probably because I was terrified.

I stopped, and turned away. Pfannee and Shenshen stared at me in horror, motioning for me to run back into hiding before I did something stupid. My meter was going to drop, drastically. Sweat ran down my face, and I realized what I was doing was social suicide. I turned back to Elphaba, she rolled her eyes.

She knew I wouldn't do it. She knew I didn't have the guts. Did I always do this? Did I always put my 'meter' ahead of my morals? Was I always so concerned about my popularity that I was only thinking of myself?

Elphaba's heart had been broken. I told her we'd be 'buddies', and she actually put me in the sorcery seminar for it. The thing I wanted most, I'd gotten. Then, I realized why: I gave her what she'd wanted most… I gave her a friend. Or at least, that's what she thought until she stepped through the entrance of the Ozdust…

She was hurt. As much as she hid her sorrow behind a sour pout, I could tell that she was devastated (and trying extremely hard to hide it). I couldn't do this to her, I couldn't hurt her anymore.

I swallowed. I swept my right arm once more.

The meter dropped…

I swept my left arm.

The meter dropped even further…

I moved both arms, rolling them in a circular motion, bending my knees and ending in a twirl.

The meter was in the negatives…

Elphaba was doing this with me now. The motions became a bit more coordinated, and the spastic movements smoothed out into something much more appealing. Bit by bit, we sped up, and I could hear the hesitant orchestra slowly starting back up.

But as we danced, something strange happened. The monster that I saw melted away into something I'd never noticed before. Her hair, while frazzled, was actually a lovely shade of onyx. Her blue Shiz uniform (since she lacked any other clothes, and had to wear that to the party) didn't clash as horribly with her skin as I once thought it did. She wasn't the most beautiful creature, but she certainly was not ugly.

But she wasn't the one who was morphing. It was me. My eyes were opening, allowing me to see details that (had I not been so resentful towards her), I would've seen from the beginning.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Shenshen pulling her date out onto the dance floor, mimicking my movements. Was she trying to help me? Or was I doing a good job? In the end, I really didn't care, because everyone else was joining in. Soon, we were surrounded by a sea of people.

My meter was rising, but I pushed the thought of that scale from my mind. It was controlling my life; I shouldn't obsess over a decimal point drop in my popularity, it was unhealthy.

We stopped, and stared at everyone around us. Elphaba looked at me, and smiled. I smiled back, and squeezed her arm. After a moment of silence, we broke out into laughter for reasons we couldn't figure out.

It seemed as if we would be, dare I say it, friends.


	8. The Drunk and the Drab

**Author's Note: I know, I know, I have not updated in forever! But don't blame me; blame 'Les Mis'! Eponine and 'On My Own' owned my freakin' life for the past week! Well, no worries, I'm back and I'm updating. **

Chapter 8: The Drunk and the Drab

"You sure you'll be able to carry her up?" Fiyero asked, concerned.

Elphaba had my wiggly, drunken body draped over her, "Oh I'm sure I can manage. You're not even allowed in the girl's dorm at this hour."

"Don't worry pookie; I'll be perky and pretty tomorrow!" I giggled. I was really out of it that night.

The punch was spiked, no doubt about that. It was just too bad that I didn't realize this before the alcohol took over my brain. I could hardly control what I did that night, and yet, remembered all of it.

Elphaba practically dragged me up the stairs. My giggling, hiccupping body just wouldn't make it easy on her. But as difficult as I was being, Elphaba didn't complain once. I was surprised that she didn't leave me out in the cold. It would have been so much easier to just drop me off in the nearest bush of roses. And with all the rumors I started about her, I could see how she would still have a taste for revenge.

Did one night really change so much?

"We made it, Elphie!" I broke into random hysterics as she unlocked the door to out dorm.

_Elphie_. I'd been calling her that all night. As the drink began to take effect, my speech grew lazy. When I tried to say her name, I neglected to pronounce the ending syllable, and the name just stuck.

I sat on my bed, kicking my legs wildly, "Oh what a night! Fiyero was so hunky! And you… You danced so, so good! "

Elphaba sat on her own bed, calmly, mildly entertained by me, "Not bad for my first party, eh?"

I froze, and looked up at her in amazement, "Your first party? The first one you've ever had? Never one before? Elphie, how did you live?"

She shook her head, and sunk back into her thin pillow, "I've been to a few funerals, though… But those don't count, I'm sure."

There was a short pause before Elphie took the liberty of changing the subject,

"So… Fiyero seems like a… nice guy?" She was obviously new to the whole 'giddy-teen-talk-about-man' topic.

But she didn't need to know how to talk about it. One mention of his name, and a trigger went off in my head, "Ah, he's beautiful… We're going to get married, you know!" I squealed at the thought of marrying him.

Elphaba stared in disbelief, "He proposed already? Sweet Oz, you two move fast!"

I began to laugh hysterically, "No-o-o, Elphie! He doesn't know yet!"

I leaned over, pressing my finger against my lips to signal that it was a secret, and succeeded in falling off my mattress. I landed on the floor, and my green roommate broke into a fit of laughter.

"No!" I scolded her, "No Elphie, this is serious!"

I grabbed her ankle and pulled. She let out a yelp, slipping off her own bed.

I continued as she stared at me, "I told you my secret! I told you my biggest secret ever! Now you got to tell me one!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "I really don't have anything to tell…"

"Come on Elphie, it's the law! Tell me a secret to even it out!"

She looked around the room, possibly for inspiration. "Ah… I threw up on my father when I was five…"

"Elphie! That's a lame one!" I said, standing up, "Tell me a better one!"

Elphaba pondered, but eventually sighed, "I don't know what to tell you."

I looked down at her; she was still sitting on the floor. Her Raggedy-Ann demeanor still remained, and I wanted nothing more than to comb out those knots. She really did have the potential to be pretty, and if I wasn't intoxicated, I probably would have offered a makeover.

"What are you staring at?" She raised an eyebrow.

Unfortunately, being drunk, I had to approach the situation like a buffoon, "Elphie, can I make you pretty?"

She didn't take offense to my comment, but rather accepted the fact that I was controlled by the drink, "Galinda, I'm not sure I trust you with a tube of lipstick right now…"

"Oh please!" I begged, "Please, Elphie! I'll do a really good job!"

She sat uncomfortably. The girl was most definitely a virgin to make-up, possibly even scented soap. She scoffed, and stayed silent for a moment. But in the end, she leaned back and sighed.

"Alright, do your worst."


	9. GalindaFied

**Author's Note: ****Before you slice off my head for not updating, I can explain! You see, a few weeks ago, I went to Florida with no computer access. I planned out chapter nine, and planned to write it when I came back, but something really bad happened. My dog (which I've had for 11 years) died when we came back from Florida. We brought her to the vet, found out she had cancer tumors in her stomach, and had to put her to sleep. Needless to say, I was devastated, and just couldn't write. But I'm back, I'm good, I'm fine, and I'm sorry for this hideously long sob-story Author Note.**

Chapter Nine: Galinda-Fied

"You look so much better now Elphie!" I exclaimed, combing through the ratty head of hair as the girl examined herself in the mirror. She sat on my bed, and I kneeled behind her (necessary to get a good view of her head).

She winced as the brush tugged at her scalp, "You've only been at this for five minutes."

True enough. Alls I'd done was tackle the knots in her hair. But once the beast was tamed, her hair hung in wavy locks, almost curls at some parts. It shaped her pointed face beautifully, and made her look much more feminine. It was still a little frizzed, but much better.

"Ouch!" She cried, throwing her hands over her head, "Stop tugging so hard!"

"Pain is beauty." I preached, pulling her arms out of the way of my work. I was still intoxicated, though I seemed to have calmed down a bit. Even so, my voice slurred here and there, and my hand occasionally tugged too hard against her hair. And at times, I hardly made any sense.

One final tug of the brush, and I set it down, "All done, Elphie!"

"Ugh, finally," She sighed, "I've had enough of your beautification for one night."

I giggled, springing to my feet and standing before her, "Oh Elphie, we're not done yet. I only meant your hair."

She let out a groan as I reached for my make-up set. I didn't really understand what was happening that night… Elphaba always seemed like the kind of girl that wouldn't put up with something she didn't want to do. And yet, here she was, letting me (for lack of a better word) 'Galinda-fie' her. She obviously didn't like it, so why was she letting me do it?

I looked at her face, examining it. What kind of eye shadow would complement her skin? What kind of foundation should I use for that complexion? My make-up kit didn't exactly include green foundation.

"At least you don't have warts…" I accidentally said out loud.

Elphaba seemed hurt. Perhaps she interpreted that as 'you may be ugly, but you're not covered in zits'. I saw her hurt expression, and gasped, "Oh no, Elphie! I didn't mean it like that! You just don't need any cover-up."

I started with blush, hoping that would give some life to those hollow cheekbones. A bit of purple eye shadow and some mascara (after accidentally stabbing her in the eye twice) was meant to give her a sexy appeal. Red lipstick over those thin lips should have made them look a little fuller…

I didn't realize it then, but no matter how good I may be with make-up sober, I should never attempt it while drunk. Elphaba, though I didn't realize at the time, looked like a clown. Too much blush, which made her look like a Lurinemas present. Heavy mascara made the purple eye shadow barely visible, and she looked like a demented raccoon. The lipstick did nothing for her, and just added to the chaotic mess upon her face.

At least her hair redeemed her. It really did do wonders for her when styled right. I ran my fingers through her hair, admiring the thickness of it.

"Galinda, what did you do to me?" Elphaba asked sourly, obviously seeing what a horrible job I did.

"I made you pretty, Elphie!" I sang happily. I still had no idea I'd created a monstrosity.

"Right… 'Pretty'…" She seemed skeptical, "Look Galinda, this just isn't working for me. I appreciate it, I really do, but I'm not going out in public like this."

My private suite had a bathroom off to the side, which Elphaba had avoided until now (She'd always used the dormitory shower room down the hall). But she didn't hesitate to waltz into the bathroom and rinse off her face.

"Elphie!" I gasped, "All my hard work!"

She came back out, eyeing me like a hostile lioness, "You tried to play another prank on me!"

I was shocked. How could Elphaba think that? After what I'd done for her at the Ozdust, I thought she trusted me.

"Elphie, I didn't! I was trying to do you a favor!"

"Like hell you were! Did your little friends talk you into this one? 'Oh Galinda'," She imitated a girls voice, "'Why don't you make her look as stupid as possible _yet again_?' And to think we were getting along!"

She stalked over to her bed and pulled out a book. Angrily, she buried her face in it.

I was ready to shoot an insult right back at her, start our war all over again. A million come-backs ran through my mind, a million things I could say to piss her off. More rumors to start, more hideous things to gossip about with the girls. A million reasons to hate her again.

But I couldn't… I just couldn't anymore. How would it benefit me? How would it benefit Elphie? No good came out of these petty grudges. And they were all for stupid reasons. Couldn't I just make peace with the girl once and for all?

I sat at the foot of her bed, facing her, but could only see the book in front of her. I sighed, "You have a real problem trusting people, don't you?"

She lowered her book, her eyebrows scrunched together in a mix between angry and confused. She didn't know what to say.

"Elphie, I wasn't trying to do anything bad to you… Watch, I'll make it up to you! I'll prove it!"

I stood up, strolling over to the wardrobe, and pulled out a white blazer. It had blue trim, a cute little collar, and was a little bit on me. I tossed it over to Elphaba.

"I adore that blazer. It's a tad big on me; you might be able to squeeze into it."

She was confused.

I clarified, "Would I let you borrow a beautiful piece of clothing if I still hated you?" I strolled over, taking the clip-on rose from my hair, "Would I let you borrow my favorite accessory if I wanted to play a prank on you?"

With that, the rose was in her hair. The contrast between the bright pink and the thick black hair was amazing. And I was surprised how well pink and green went together. I eventually forced the blazer onto her too, which was a surprisingly well fit.

The girl stood still. She didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything. After a few minutes, Elphaba's alarm clock went off. Morning already… At the sound of the buzz, she stood up, reached for her books, and ran for the door.

"I… I've got to go."


	10. Hangover

**Author's Note: ****I HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON FOR NOT UPDATING! It's ah… Well, I have no reasons left. I just got incredibly lazy, lost my 'Wicked' muse, and began thinking about how I'm (OMFG) seeing Les Miserables in 8 DAYS! Spasm. But a quick listen to my Wicked CD, and I had enough energy to finish chapter ten! Wewt!**

**In response to someone who said 'Please make your chapters longer': I don't write excess stuff. Why should I put in a thought or an action that doesn't advance the plot just because the paragraph is small. **

**Chapter Ten**

I had collapsed on the bed only minutes after Elphaba left. I couldn't help it. With nothing to do, and the bad side affect of drinking coming on, my eyes practically shut themselves. I apparently slept through my alarm, because by the time I woke up, I knew that Chemical Sciences had begun at least an hour ago…

I made my way into the square, hoping I didn't look insanely sloppy. I did my best to keep up the appearance that I was anything but hung over. I was sure that what everyone was seeing as I walked to the nearest bench was a raccoon-eyed slob with flat curls. I was sure I'd never been drunk before, and now I was certain of it. Never before had I felt the torture of hangovers…

"Galinda!"

I let out a groan. Sometimes I think I'm_ too_ popular.

"We found you!" It was Shenshen, with Pfannee tagging along behind her.

They gasped as they caught sight of me, running up to me as if I'd just broken a leg. "Galinda, honey, what happened? Did you do your make-up in the dark?" Pfannee asked, seemingly serious, though I'm sure it was a joke.

They whipped out their mascara, eye shadow, and other forms of make-up. The girls didn't hesitate to primp. Scrunching my hair with their fingers in hopes of re-curling it, re-applying the messy clumps around my eyes, adding lip-liner, a fresh coat of foundation, the usual. I just hoped I looked better than I did before...

"So what's the deal?" Pfannee asked after the whole re-do was done, "You skipped class today."

I whimpered, holding my head in my hands for a minute, "Pfannee, I wasn't exactly feeling up to Chemistry today…" I paused, "Wait, you two aren't in Chemistry with me."

The girls grinned, and began to squeal, "We transferred into your class!" They shouted in unison.

"Isn't that cool?" Shenshen squeezed my hand, "Now we have every class together!"

"Oh that's… so cool." I couldn't help but feel a little smothered. I loved the girls to death, don't get me wrong, but did we really need to be together every second of the day?

We chatted for about half an hour. The conversation was mostly them chattering about how the three of us should go out to the café for lunch, and what we should eat, and how, once again, it was insanely awesome that we had every class together. I tuned out; I didn't want to listen to them. Maybe it was just the hangover… It _had_ to be the hangover. Sensible people don't just stop enjoying the company of their best friends!

"Oh, look whose coming!" Shenshen giggled, "Hey, Fiyero! Over here!"

"Look, its Galinda's boyfriend!" Pfannee teased.

I became as excited as I could, but my effort to look perky failed, even though my heart was beating with anticipation. This was it… Fiyero and I were officially a couple, right? This was our first day as 'couple'! Oh, Oz help me if it wasn't! I don't kiss people I don't intend to commit to; I most certainly do not want to be known as a slut.

Fiyero made his way towards us, rustling his locks nervously with one hand. He seemed to be thinking about something… Oh no! Was he thinking of a way to tell me we weren't…

He stepped over to me, immediately. He loomed over me for a minute, seeming hesitant. I didn't say anything; I decided to let him talk first…

Then, he bent down to my level, sitting next to me. And then, a kiss (on the cheek, but that's only because my head swerved involuntarily). So it was definitely official? We were a couple. I would've squealed with happiness, but the headache discouraged me from doing that.

As I thanked Oz for the confirmation of our 'couple-ness', he put his arm over my shoulder, "Feeling better today?" He asked.

I answered with a groan and buried my head in his chest.

"You can't blame her, though," Pfannee piped up, "If I'd danced with a green goblin, I would've gulped down that whole bowl of punch."

"No, 'Pfann, Galinda was already tipsy when she did that." She turned to me, "Right?" Though she didn't wait for me to confirm that before continuing, "I mean, no one in their right mind would do such a goofy dance if they weren't out of it."

Fiyero looked at the girls, a mixture of disgust and disappointment. I expected to hear some comment defending my honor, or telling the girls to leave me be, because I'd done something selfless. But instead, we heard:

"Elphaba is not the monster you all make her out to be!"

My friends shot him a glance, "Since when do you even know her?!" Shenshen asked.

"We ah… Share a class."

Just as he said this, a flustered green girl made her way across the courtyard. She still had her hair down, which made me as happy as a hung-over person could get. And the sweater looked great, even if it was a little tight.

She looked over at us, and blushed. Fiyero turned his head away. If I'd taken a moment to glance at Fiyero, I'd probably see him blushing too.


	11. Lunch Reservations

**Author's Note: ****Yeeeeeeeeeah. I didn't update for a month or so… I guess that's just how I work, sorry all. I'm headed on vacation in a week or so, so this may be the last update till August. I'm lazy, can't give any other excuse but that… Sorry again, faithful readers, for keeping you waiting! I just hope this chapter will make up for it!**

Chapter 11: Lunch Reservations

I woke up the following morning refreshed and, I am pleased to announce, hangover free. Elphie, who had been missing in action for most of yesterday, was already out of bed when I awoke. I could hear the faucet running as the girl was most likely brushing her teeth. I didn't understand why she got up so early. Sure, I always get up at least 2 hours before class starts, but that's only so I can make sure I look decent and find the perfect outfit (giving myself a little extra time in case my hair fell flat). But that was me. Elphaba, on the other hand, didn't have much of a wardrobe to choose from, nor did she care to fix her hair…

Maybe she was already feeling the effects of my 'beautification' session, and currently in there combing her hair into little waves. As I thought of that (and how it had turned out) I made a mental note to give her a better makeover.

"Morning, Elphie!" I called to the bathroom, hoping she'd take it as a signal that she needed to finish up so I could shower.

"Good morning, Galinda." She stepped out, revealing that she hadn't done anything special to herself. Ugh, the usual braid, the same blue turtleneck beneath the same blue blazer and the same blue skirt that covered her entire lower body.

"Elphaba Thropp, have I taught you nothing?" I gasped, leaping from my bed and reaching for her hair, "Your hair looks ten times better when it's down."

She stepped away, "I don't want to look good today!" She said, nervously.

Did she realize how strange she sounded? I stared at her, a quizzical look on my face. She didn't bother to explain herself, and reached for the door.

"Elphie, wait!" I called after her.

She stopped, but kept her hand on the door, ready to sprint the moment I was done talking.

"When do I begin sorcery?"

"You were supposed to start yesterday…" She answered, hoping that was it and turning the knob.

"Oh damn! It totally slipped my mind!" Great! I'd skipped a class Madame Morrible already didn't want me in. What a great way to start off the very class I came here for.

"I told Madame Morrible there was a conflict with your schedule, and you couldn't make it… She said you should come to her office today and work it out." And without waiting to see if I had more questions, she bolted down the hall.

What was her deal?

* * *

Despite how weird Elphaba had acted that morning, I was happy that the girl had saved me by telling that lie to Madame Morrible. I'd have to make it up to her somehow…

After getting ready for the day, I decided that I would have to drop one class. Not that I wasn't a hard worker, but 4 classes would leave no time for Fiyero. Was it bad that I was dropping a class for a boy? No, it wasn't only for him. I needed to drop a class so I wouldn't be with Pfannee and Shenshen the entire day. I was safe in Sorcery, but they shared Chemistry, History _and_ Economics with me.

With the 45 minutes I had till Chemistry, I decided to make the trip to Madame Morrible's office. I just hoped that the woman would be there, because I didn't feel like returning in the afternoon (I had other plans)…

"Miss Galinda, what a pleasant surprise." The elderly witch said as I stepped inside the office. Papers were stacked neatly; quill pens were sitting perfectly in the wells. I was in the realm of an obsessive compulsive old bat.

"Good Morning Madame Morrible." I gave a charming smile (an attempt to soften her up, so she wouldn't be so harsh).

She took a sip of tea, motioning for me to take a seat on the mahogany chair parallel to her own cushioned seat.

"And what brings you here this morning?" She asked after a drawn out sip, as if she'd forgotten I was actually supposed to be here today.

"I'm here to discuss my schedule." I replied, even though I was sure she knew that.

She placed a paper on the desk. It was a copy of my schedule, which made me sure that the woman had known why I was here. Why she insisted on playing these games with people, I may never understand.

The woman leaned over, pointing out my classes, "Yes, I can see how your economics class would overlap with your Sorcery, considering they are both after History. I don't know if you should drop Economics though… Look at you, you're such a smart little girl, no doubt you'd do well in business. And you know, Sorcery isn't a solid career choice. Surely a respectable girl from such a powerful family would-,"

"Madame, I am not dropping either course, rest assured." I said, holding back the urge to smack the woman, "Rather, I'm dropping Chemistry. You can move Economics to the morning slot, leaving me open for your seminar."

I couldn't believe the woman. She was actually trying to make me quit the seminar! Oh well, I wouldn't play her game. I could shut her up right now; keep both of those damn courses. Besides, I'd enjoyed Economics much more than Chemistry. Of course, I could have dropped History, but Elphaba was in that class with me. No way was I dropping a class I shared with my new friend.

The woman smirked at me, almost amused at my determination to stay in the seminar, "Miss Galinda, you skipped out on Sorcery to go into Economics, you obviously enjoy that class more-,"

"And that's why I'm keeping both classes." I said, standing up, "If that will be all, I shall be going. After all, I now have Economics in 30 minutes."

So I got my way. Madame Morrible tried another excuse to push me from the seminar, but I merely brought up the fact that if I wasn't there, Elphaba wouldn't either. And at that thought, the woman had my schedule ready for me. All I had to do was tell the teacher I was in the morning class, tell the Chemistry teacher I was dropping his class, and I was all set. And I enjoyed the little bit of extra attention I got when the morning class realized I was their new classmate.

But after all the voices chiming "Galinda, sit over here!" I was happy to get to History, where everyone already knew me.

Why I was happy to go to History is beyond me. I was actually eager to get to the class where the teacher acknowledges someone else as the smartest. Was I eager to learn? Or Maybe I was eager to see Elphaba… Or maybe History class meant being one step closer to Sorcery.

"There you are!" Pfannee jumped me, looking at me with an interrogating look, Shenshen right behind her, "You weren't in Chemistry today!"

I let out a sigh, "Oh girls, I'm sorry… I dropped Chemistry to make room for Sorcery."

The girls grimaced, but quickly shook it off and smiled, "Oh Well, we'll see you in Economics, anyway."

"No, sorry, you won't." I couldn't hold back a nervous giggle, "I moved Economics to the morning slot to make room for Sorcery."

The girls exchanged glances. Shenshen shrugged, "Oh well. Let's do lunch today, alright?"

"Can I bring someone?"

They assumed I was talking about Fiyero, and giggled.

"Of course! That hunk is always welcome." Shenshen chortled.

"He _is_ your boyfriend. We can't exactly deny you time with him!"

Oh, they'd find out about who I was bringing soon enough. Besides, if they knew before hand, they'd probably try and talk me out of it.

I pretended that I didn't see them motioning for me to sit near them, and took a place in the front. There was a vacant seat right next to a certain green girl, who always seemed to get to class 15 minutes early.

"Hey Elphie, want to have lunch today?"

She seemed to leap at the sight of me, still on edge. I'll ask her what was wrong later.

"Ah I'm… Well, Is… I mean…"

"I'll take that as a yes."


	12. Lunch Date With Destiny

**Author's Note: So, Vacation was awesome. Florida is always a blast. I got back about a week ago, and had a lot of stuff to do. But, I'm back, and I've got chapter 12 with me! **

Chapter 12: Lunch Date with Destiny (And Shenshen, and Pfannee, and Fiyero, and several others)

I waited for Elphie outside of the classroom. She was chatting with the new teacher (Oz knows what happened to Dillamond), and Oz knew how long that would take. If the girl took longer than five minutes though, I'd have to drag her out, because Pfannee and Shenshen stood next to me, irritated and not bothering to hide it.

"_Who_ did you say is coming with us?" Pfannee asked, "I'm just trying to be sure I didn't actually hear you say that it's the 'green one'."

"Oh no, don't be silly," I said in a sarcastic tone, "I'm bringing the blue girl from Economics."

They didn't laugh. Usually, I'd start freaking out, but suddenly, I didn't care. I was too busy peeking into the classroom.

The girls exchanged glances, and announced that they were leaving. They'd meet me at the café, unless (they added this with an extra sour tone, by the way) my "green friend takes too long."

It was really seconds after they left that Elphaba came out of the classroom. She stopped in front of me, and stared at me with those wide eyes she always seemed to acquire when I did something nice.

"You actually waited?" She asked.

I let out a soft laugh, "Well of _course_. You are still coming to lunch, right?"

"Well yeah, but… I didn't think you'd actually wait."

I smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Elphie, did you think this was another prank or something? Goodness, how much will I have to do before you realize I'm your friend?"

The girl looked down, and then looked to the side. There was a moment of awkward silence before she broke it.

"Well, lets go then…"

And suddenly, whatever just happened was behind me. I was just so ecstatic to be finally going to lunch. I'd get to reveal the 'New Elphaba', which was really just some minor adjustments to the old Elphaba, which made a big difference. As we walked I unleashed her hair, combing through with my fingers. And I managed to put make-up on her, after reassuring that I knew what I was doing when sober.

When we got to the café, Pfannee and Shenshen had chosen a large booth. Sure enough, after they, their two friends (who I am acquainted with, but not really fond of) and Fiyero squeezed in; there was only room for one more.

"Oh hey, Galinda, over here!" Shenshen called, patting the seat next to her.

Elphaba tried to walk away, but I gripped her hand tightly and wouldn't let her. I practically dragged her over. Once she got there, Fiyero (who had been lounging peacefully) coughed on his drink, as if shocked at the sight. I gave him a disapproving look, thinking he'd tried to be rude to her.

"Elphie, take the seat next to Shenshen." I suggested, grabbing a lone chair from the nearest table.

Shenshen coughed on her own drink, and let out a gasp, "Galinda, I saved this seat for you!"

"Well, I'd rather be near my boyfriend." That was my excuse for pinning the irritated Shenshen with darling Elphie.

I seated myself at the open end of the table, and inched just slightly in Fiyero's direction, "Perfect!" I said.

The others didn't seem to think so.

Lunch basically went like this: Elphaba kept her head down, only looking up when someone addressed her (which was always me). Fiyero kept looking up at the ceiling, over to me, calling the waiter, etc. It was like he was trying to avert his attention from the table. I'd ask him what was wrong later. Pfannee, Shenshen, and their little friends kept saying things to me, purposely ignoring Elphaba. If I ever included the green girl into the conversation, they'd look away and huddle together, whispering and giggling.

That, needless to say, made me feel very left out. Could the girls be this mad that I brought another friend along? Not just any friend, but an embarrassingly green one. The thought of abandoning Elphie as my friend crossed my mind, but I quickly shook it away. How could I abandon her? Sure, she's extremely introverted, but from what I've seen, she's perhaps one of the sweetest girls I've met. Besides, I doubted she would do the same thing Pfannee and Shenshen were doing.

Elphie was, though, embarrassing in public. Not that I noticed before, but now that I think about it… Everyone stared as we walked down the quad, hand in hand, whispering bits of gossip to each other. My squeaky clean reputation was probably being tainted…

Then again… Hadn't I done a beyond embarrassing thing only a few nights ago? Elphaba's wacky dance, thanks to me, had become hip. Maybe with enough primping, I could turn Elphie herself hip too! Oh, the thought was too good to pass up. Another makeover, this time head to toe, and I'd do a beyond great job with it.

My thoughts were paused as Elphaba reached for the salt, and managed to knock over the pepper in the process. She turned her head to the side immediately, and Pfannee sneered, "Klutz."

Fiyero leapt over, picking up the fallen seasoning. He grabbed the salt, which Elphie had abandoned after the spill, and offered it to her. She glanced at him, and took it shyly.

What a sweet boyfriend I have. At least he tries to be nice to her.


	13. Boyfriends

**Author's Note: Yaaay, I updated! And... I'm here... And, its another chapter... ... ... ... . Feel special.**

Chapter 13: Boyfriends

"Fiyero, there you are!" I trotted up to the boy, who had settled himself on a secluded bench in the abandoned quad. It was about to rain, and everyone with any sort of sense knew it was time to go inside.

I had waited for the Winkie prince for an hour before I went searching for him. He had promised to escort me to dinner after sorcery. He said he'd meet me outside of my dorm, 7:00 sharp, and he promised to be there on the dot. So why was he sitting on a bench, staring off into space? Fiyero was social; he was rarely without some form of company.

"Fiyero you never came…" I said, hurt, as I hovered over him, trying my best not to be too pushy or controlling.

He looked up, "Huh? Oh… right, sorry."

I sighed, slipping in beside him, "What's bothering you?" I asked, "I mean, you've been strange ever since we made this official… Oz, Fiyero, if this relationship is going to make you unhappy-,"

"No, it's not that." He said, but I had a hard time believing him, "Trust me, its not you. It's Doctor Dillamond."

"What happened to him, anyway?" I asked, though I wasn't really interested, in all honesty.

"They fired him, and carted him off like an animal."

I sighed, "Fiyero, darling, he_ is_ an animal…"

"He's an Animal, damn it! Oz, Galinda, don't you know the difference?"

I was taken back by the force of his words. No, I didn't know the difference, but up until recently, neither did he... "You never cared about these things before." I muttered, hopelessly. Nothing I could say could have possibly helped the situation, but I had to say something.

"Well… I do now." He seemed to cool down, "It just makes me angry when I think about the way they treated him… It really got my brain working. Your friend Elphaba is… really into this whole 'Animal vs. animal' issue."

"When did you even talk to her, Fiyero?" I asked, not able to recall any time where he so much as looked at her (except the dance, but everyone was looking at her then).

He stood up, stretching, "Life Sciences. I actually went to class one day."

And with that, a drop of rain landed on my shoulder, "Really, now? Was it… fun?"

"No, actually. A lot happened that day." He was being blunt.

"Well, like what?" I prodded him, eager for him to let me in. Why was it so hard for him to just talk to me?

"Like…" He paused, "Like nothing. You wouldn't understand these kinds of things!"

I shot up from my seat, "I'm not an idiot Fiyero!" I was furious. It wasn't all him, though. It was everything. The strain on my friendship with Pfannee and Shenshen was taking its toll, along with school, and sorcery and just everything! It was just too much, and it happened to explode on him.

I turned on my heels and stormed off. How dare he? _I_ was the stupid one? A week ago he didn't even know where the Emerald City was! Now he thinks he can just become some Animal-rights activist and suddenly be superior to me? Oz knows I don't care about politics, but just because I don't read the newspaper doesn't mean I can't comprehend anything!

"Something wrong?" My roomie asked, setting down her quill to look at me.

"Oh no, everything's fine! Ditzy little Galinda just lets all the bad things fly right over her head! She doesn't have a care in the world! She's so shallow, and she comes from a wealthy family, therefore she must be a brat! But don't worry, I'm just peachy!" I continued in my self-abusive tantrum as I pulled on my nightgown.

"So… everything's fine then?" She asked.

"No, Elphie, everything is _not_ fine!" I threw myself onto my bed, taking in several deep breaths before pouring my heart out to her, "Something's wrong with Fiyero…"

She stiffened, abandoning her essay and sitting down across from me, "Um... really now? Like what?"

"Oh, that's the thing, I don't know!" I gasped, taking the opportunity to leap over to her and rest my head on her lap. She shifted, trying to shake me off, but I wouldn't let her. Friend's let friends rest their heads on their laps, its one of your first life lessons, "He won't tell me anything. He thinks I'm too dumb."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to… bother you with all this?"

"Elphie, he's all hot and bothered over politics. He mentioned Doctor Dillamond, and him being fired, and then he said I wouldn't understand the rest."

Elphaba was suddenly interested; her voice seemed to perk up, "The rest? Like the rest of the day…?"

"Yeah, he said 'A lot happened that day, Galinda, but you wouldn't understand it.'" I used my best 'manly man' impression, but with my high-pitched voice it didn't sound too convincing.

"Yeah, even I don't understand it."

"What?" I sat bolt upright, turning to face her, "What?"

"What?" She replied.

"Elphie. You know something I don't."

"No, no I don't." She stood up, reaching for the door, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Elphaba Thropp, tell me everything! What happened to Fiyero? What changed him?"

She didn't answer. She tried to get away, but I threw myself in front of the door, determined.

"Elphie, please… Tell me. I really need to know." Tears filled the corners of my eyes. Crocodile tears, but she didn't know that.

She looked down, and then looked to the left, then upward, then to me. She sighed, "I didn't mean Fiyero when I said that." She said, pausing before continuing, "It's just that… something happened to me, too."

"Continue, please." Even though I was mildly disappointed that she couldn't give me information on my boyfriend, I was eager to hear.

"It's just, this… person. And, we kind of… held hands, but it was an accident! And… Well, now I'm just confused!"

I gasped, and embraced my friend, "Elphie you have a crush on someone! Oh my god! Who is he?" Forget about my problems, my little anti-social caterpillar was growing butterfly wings!

"A crush? No, Galinda, I don't have crushes. I don't have contact with… people. I don't have friends. Why are we acting like friends?"

"We are friends! We danced together, we ate lunch, its official, we're friends!" I said, ushering her over to the bed.

"Well… Then, I suppose I have a…" It was as if she had trouble admitting it, but it came out eventually, "friend. But I still don't have a crush."

I shook my head, "Call it what you will, it makes no difference. Who is he?"

"No one…"

"Nonsense, Elphie, you're pointing him out to me tomorrow."


	14. Far Too Many Notes for My Taste

**Author's Note:** So, major writer's block prevented the writing of this chapter. It always seems like I start the chapter out all wrong, and when I do it over, it comes out just right. Well, I hope you guy's enjoy this chapter. I think it's slightly longer than the others… Well, things are about to get good, and the plot is about to thicken, so enjoy!

Chapter 14: Far Too Many Notes for my Taste

_Dear Galinda,_

_I apologize for the time it took for me to respond to your letter. Your mother and I have spent these past few months up to our necks in ordeals. Darling, it is hardly proper for me to bring this up through mail, but our finances are low at the moment. Your aunt needs aid after the death of your uncle, and your cousins need someone to pay for their college tuitions. So dear, we cannot afford to bribe your headmistress to grant you your own room, or continue to pay for a private suite. We have sent several letters to Madame Morrible, and she has agreed to move you two into a two-person suite, granted your roommate's parent's pay for it, too. _

_Again, we regret telling you this through letters, but we had no other choice. Don't worry, though, we can still afford to have you home for Lurlinemas. _

_All my love,_

_'Popsicle'_

_P.S.: Your charming little nicknames never get old._

I couldn't help but smile as I read the letter. This was weird, considering the fact that my parents would be near bankruptcy until my cousins graduated college, which meant I would have to stop my outrageous spending habits. I was smiling because my wish hadn't been granted. Three months ago, I wrote a letter to my parents hoping they'd give me my private suite back, and send Elphaba off to the pink dormitory (the cheaper dorm where all the girls slept in one room).

Thank Oz they didn't have the money! I'd hate to have made friends with Elphaba only to have us split up. I'd grown so fond of the girl.

Besides, she and Fiyero were the only people I still talked to. I may not crave social interaction anymore, but I still need someone nearby to talk to. If I had to bottle in my thoughts all day, I'm sure I'd go crazy! You see, it only took a week of lunch with Elphaba to make Pfannee and Shenshen replace me with Milla, the girl that had been with us for lunch more than a few times. She was just as petty as them.

The doorknob turned, and I heard the familiar creak of the door hinge as my green roomie entered.

"Elphie, perfect timing!" I said, taking the opportunity to discuss our dorming situation, "I got a letter back from my father, and he…"

She wasn't listening. She stared at a green piece of parchment, stepped into the dorm like a ghost, and plopped down on her bed. She continued to stare, not uttering a word, I wasn't even sure if she was blinking.

"Oz to Elphie, come in Elphie. We have a situation." I said, waving about my father's letter.

"Read this." She said, barely able to get the words out, "Tell me it's only a dream."

"For goodness sake, what's gotten you all worked up?" I asked, taking the parchment and looking it over.

_Dear Elphaba Thropp,_

_I will start this letter by saying that I never write letters personally. I have many assistants who do that for me. Most letters are not in my own words, or in my own handwriting, so I suggest you feel very, _very_ honored. Miss Thropp, your Headmistress, Madame Morrible, has written me on your skills in sorcery. I must say, I am extremely intrigued. I request that you travel to the Emerald City over your holiday break, and meet me, in person so I may see for myself the extent of your power. Once again, I expect you to be extremely honored, for very few people have seen my face or heard my voice, or received a personal letter (let alone non-personal letters). _

_Madame Morrible will deal with your travel expenses, and everything you may need during the trip will be taken care of. I am sure you will not pass this opportunity up._

_The Great and Fearsome,_

_Wizard of OZ_

I now understood why my friend was speechless. I looked up at her; she was staring at me as wide-eyed as when she came in.

"Galinda, is it real? Am I hallucinating?" Her voice and body quivered.

"Oz… Oz, Elphie, its real! Elphaba, the Wizard asked for you personally!"

We both leapt to our feet and embraced. I was screaming, and she was crying, both out of joy. This had to be the first time that something amazing had happened to someone else, and I wasn't jealous about it. The girl was overflowing with excitement, and for the first time since I'd met her, I saw her go wild. She didn't worry about making a ruckus, or embarrassing herself. She twirled, leapt, danced, and shouted. I followed, sharing in her happiness.

The dorm couldn't contain us, we threw open the door, and sprinted down the hall, screaming and laughing at the top of our lungs. We flew down the stairwell, hitting the ground floor and bursting into the cold night air. We stopped short as a flurry of snowflakes hit us, and we realized that we had just ran out into winter without jackets.

"Sweet Oz, its cold!" I gasped.

"Okay, okay, let's calm down." Elphaba shivered, "The way we're acting, they'll send us off to an asylum."

"You're right… But Elphaba, goodness, you got a personal letter from the Wizard! Do you realize how monumental that is?"

She let out a giggle, "I know, I know! It's a dream come true!"

I grabbed her shaking hand and pulled her back inside, "Come on Elphie, let's get our coats. We've got to celebrate."

I realized that I had to save up money, due to my family's current position, but I couldn't help but splurge for one more night. Besides, I was wasting it on food, and it was for my best friend!

We spent a little over a half-hour deciding on what to eat. In the end, we decided not to choose one item, and bought multiple meals from the café, and plenty of deserts. We ordered it to go, and at 8 o'clock at night, we were sitting on the floor of our dorm with a feast before us. I was sure that none of it could be good for my figure; even the salad had more than enough fat in it. I was allowed to pig out for one night, though.

"So your parents are going to be okay with you skipping out on Lurlinemas?" I asked, biting into a piece of chicken.

"Oh, I doubt my father wants me home, anyway." She said.

"And your mother?"

"Oh, she's dead." She said, plainly and emotionless.

I put my plate down and stared at her, "Elphie, you say that like you don't care that she's gone."

"I don't," She admitted, "She wasn't the best mother in the world."

"But still, she was your mother!"

She let out an annoyed growl, "Yes, but she was a self-absorbed, unfaithful housewife who could barely stand to look at me. Not to mention that she was drugged by pinlobble leaves most of the time. She chewed them 24/7 to relieve the stress and humiliation of having a green baby. And then she chewed milk flowers so her next baby would be normal," She got fiercer and more heated with every word, "A whole lot of good that did! Nessa was crippled, and Melena died in childbirth! After that, father blamed me for everything and-,"

I cut her off, "Okay, I get it. I just highly doubt that your parents despised you as much as you said. I'm sure your father loves you."

She let out a soft cackle, "Well if he does, he certainly doesn't show it."

"Let's talk about something else," I offered.

We didn't talk at all for the next few minutes. I suppose we were both at a loss for words, and just resumed eating. Not another word was spoken until Elphaba scooped up her umpteenth helping of pasta.

"Elphie, you're not leaving any for me. Goodness, have some variety. Try the chicken, you've hardly touched it."

"Oh I don't eat meat." She said, "Haven't you noticed that?"

I hadn't noticed it. I thought nothing of the food Elphie had eaten over the past few months; I didn't think it was that important. "Why not?" I asked.

"Well what if this chicken was once a Chicken?" She sighed, "Like Doctor Dillamond was a Goat and not a goat."

"Oh Oz, you sound like Fiyero! Are you the one turning my boyfriend into a smart person?" I joked.

She stiffened, "No! I mean, well… we share a class, but…"

"Elphaba, calm down, it was a joke." I leaned back, lying on the floor as I stared into the ceiling, sighing.

"Galinda?" She stared at me, "Galinda, something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's just…" I sat back up, slumping, "You're going off to make your dreams come true, and I'll be stuck here with a rocky relationship with someone who thinks I'm an idiot. I'll have no one else to talk to…"

"Well, I won't have anyone to talk to either." She admitted, "Sure, there's the Wizard, but he's practically a god, I can't make idle chit-chat with him…" She paused, "But… what if you come with me?"

"What? Elphaba, don't be absurd! This is your time to shine, I can't be tagging along!"

She leapt up, "You won't be! You're in sorcery class too, I've seen you work; you've got just as much talent as me. Why wouldn't the Wizard want to see two witches instead of one? Come on, Galinda, you're the socialite. You know how to talk to people! Without you, I'd probably look like an idiot…"

I was still hesitant, "Lurlinemas without my parents…"

She sighed, hoping she didn't have to play this card, "I need someone to give me fashion advice."

"What? Elphaba, you'd actually let me pick out your outfits, and style your hair with no complaint?"

"If it makes you come with me, yes."

"Oh… sweet Oz, I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!"


	15. Off to See the Wizard

**Author's note: ****Okay so I'm running out of late-update excuses. I just kind of hit a mental block when it came to the trip to Emerald City. I've been eager to write about what happens in the castle, and Defying Gravity, so its possible that you'll get another update within the next month :D.**

Chapter 15: Off to See the Wizard

"So how long is the trip?" I asked as we leaned forward on the platform, staring into the blank void of the train tunnel.

"About three and a half hours…" Elphaba replied, squirming a bit and glancing at her watch, "Madame Morrible, the train is late!"

I stared at my own watch, 11:06 a.m., "Oh for Oz's sake, Elphie, it's only a minute late."

"She's excited, Miss Galinda," Horrible Morrible sighed, no doubt debating whether she should throw me into the train's path, "Unlike some people, she was actually invited."

"I invited her, Madame…" Elphaba said meekly.

I gave my green friend a thankful smile, and the tunnel was suddenly illuminated. The bright green train stretched across the airy platform and screeched to a halt. We entered the car with ease, stepping along the carpeted path, and into a first-class booth.

"Galinda, we're really going, aren't we?" Elphaba gasped as the train set into motion.

"I know… I can hardly believe it!"

We'd barely been sitting for more than ten minutes when the hag accompanying us said she had a bit of business to attend to, and left the compartment. I assumed that she didn't want to listen to our idle chit-chat for three hours. With the horrid woman gone, I felt at ease, leaning back into the seat and removing my peacoat. Morrible had not wanted me to come on this trip, and she didn't bother to pretend that she did. The only reason I'd snagged a ticket to the Emerald City was because Elphaba threatened to quit the seminar, again, if I didn't come along.

Speaking of Elphaba, she looked rather odd sitting across from me. It wasn't her outfit (Trust me, I'd picked out her entire wardrobe for the trip, she looked as good as one could with rags and hand-me-downs from a girl three sizes smaller than her). It was her head. I'd combed her hair, and convinced her to curl it into loose locks, and it looked beautiful, but the hair wasn't the issue here. Atop her head was a certain pointy hat which I'd hoped would never see the outside of a garbage can after the Ozdust incident.

I'd used that hat to humiliate her, and here she was wearing it like it was a crown.

"Elphie, you know you don't have to wear that hat, right?" I said, "I mean… It wasn't really a…"

"Oh I know why you gave it to me to begin with, but that doesn't really matter to me. I like it, no matter under what circumstances it was given to me. Besides, we're friends now, and that's all that matters. It suits me, don't you think?"

It did suit her… Not only because they were both ragged, pointy and off-color, though. Something about it did seem to scream: "_This is what Elphaba is_." I suppose it was like finding the perfect skirt, the kind that fit you just right in every way.

"I suppose you're right." I chuckled, "I'm sure the Wizard will love it."

Her eyes widened, and she remembered where she was headed off to, "That's right! When we get there, we're going straight to him!"

"Oh come on, Elphie, I'm sure they'll let us freshen up and unpack first. It's the Wizard; after all, no one wants us to look like bums when we meet him."

"No, Galinda, Madame Morrible said that we're going straight to the Wizard. She says he's eager to meet me, and refuses to wait…" She let out a quaky breath, "_Me_, Galinda. Me, the social outcast, the freak… This is what I've been dreaming about. Did you see the difference in the way everyone was looking at me on campus?"

"I don't even think you'll be going back to Shiz! The Wizard might just make you his personal apprentice right away."

"Oh don't say that, you're making me nervous!" She was ready to throw up, her stomach was so unsettled. "What if he doesn't like me? What if Madame Morrible didn't tell him I was green, and he's repulsed? What if he decides I have no ability whatsoever?"

I leaned over, and placed my hand on hers, "Elphaba, _calm down_. Whatever happens to you, it'll be good."

She looked up hopefully, "You think?"

"I have a gut feeling; you're going to be the most respected witch in Oz!"

**OOOO**

"Right this way, watch your step right here, and hold on to your bags tight." Our guide said only moments after we'd stepped off the train.

"Why? Should we worry about pickpockets?" I asked, gripping my handbag.

"Thieves, vagabonds, evil-doers in the Emerald City? Oh the thought!" He scoffed.

"Then why would you tell us to…"

"The Emerald City is the safest, happiest place in the universe, little girl. Don't get lost, this is a big city."

Elphaba was jittery, gripping the handles of her suitcase tightly, not because of what the guide said, but out of pure nerves. We ascended the steps leading out of the station, and Elphaba and I grinned as we prepared to face the Emerald City for the first time…

We gasped at the sight. The city was surrounded by large green walls that stretched for miles in a circle. The city was a large dome, the walls lined with sky-scraping buildings, and the inside was open and filled with gardens, merchants, and lots of busy people. We looked up, and found, much to our surprise, that the sun was also emerald.

"The Wizard must use some sort of spell to make it glow green…" Elphaba whispered to me.

"Of course the Wizard did that!" The obnoxious guide sneered at us, "Do you know anyone else who can make a large ball of fire turn green?"

"I'll bet his body odor can." I whispered to Elphaba as we caught a whiff of the man's obnoxious cologne.

As we walked through the city, we found it hard to keep walking. I kept spying adorable dresses in windowpanes, and Elphaba couldn't help but distract herself with the large bookshops. But Horrible Morrible did an excellent job of making sure we didn't wander off, and reminded Elphaba why she was here (Which made the green girl too nervous about her meeting ahead to even glance at another shop).

Our party weaved through the sea of people, I glanced at my coat. The cream material had turned into a strange shade of green! I gasped, and finally took notice of Elphaba's black dress, which had undoubtedly taken on a green tint. I removed the coat, seeing as it was much too hot in the city (Strange, since it was the middle of winter). I gasped again,

"Elphaba, look!" I waved my arms at her, "Goodness, I've gone green!"

It was true, my skin, Morrible's skin, even my hair, all looked like someone had put a piece of stained glass over them. It was like someone had taken my blonde hair, and put an overlay of emerald on it. I mean, you could tell I was blonde, but there was a green hue to it.

"Haha, you're just like me now. Tell me, how does it feel to be a steamed vegetable?"

"Oh Elphie, please don't remind me about all those cruel jokes I said! Though I do admit, it is rather strange…"

"That's what makes this place amazing… Everyone is green, no ones staring at me! No one finds anything odd in me at all! Look, that boy just winked at me… I feel like a normal girl for the first time!"

I smiled at her, "Come on now, Elphaba, no ones normal. Besides, in a few days you'll feel weird, because nothing makes you stand out anymore."

"No…" She disagreed, looking up into the sky and grinning, "I could definitely get used to this!"

"Here we are, The Palace, home of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" The guide announced.

We were at the very end of the city. There was a grand door, and three tall towers (The middle, though, was much higher than the others) immediately in front of us, but we were so close to the edge of the wall, we could only assume that more corridors expended beyond the city walls. But what we saw of the palace was already breathtaking.

The guide knocked on the door, and a slit in the wood paneling opened to reveal two large eyes, shifting around madly.

"Who goes there?" A meek voice beyond the door asked.

Madame Morrible stepped up, pushing the guide out of the way before he could answer, "Madame Morrible, his trusted friend, and Elphaba Thropp."

"You name two, yet I see three…" The voice said as its eyes settled on me, "Who is the third?"

"Oh, that," Morrible spoke about me as if I were nothing, "She's just… a tag along."

The eyes disappeared for a moment, and some muttering could be heard through. Then, the door opened. Pedestrians and carriages all stopped in their tracks to stare. No one ever entered the Wizard's palace. The doors rarely opened, except to let in a food shipment (But even that came in through a different door). Elphaba turned to look at the crowd, and I could tell she was basking in the idea of having some positive attention for once.

The voice and the eyes revealed themselves again, but as a stout man with a long orange-green beard, and an unusually tall top hat. He cleared his throat, and spoke,

"The Wizard will see you now!"


	16. Darker Side of Green

Chapter 16: The Darker Side of Green

**Author's Note:**** Heeeey everyone. It's been like, a year since I updated. I don't know if anyone remembers this story anymore, but oh well. I'm determined to finish this story after an extremely long hiatus!**

Chapter 16: The Darker Side of Green

The man led us down a long hallway, the marble columns rising up into a predictably emerald ceiling. It was a long, winding hall, almost like a maze. I was pretty sure the escort was lost for the first five minutes of our walk. Though the emerald was beginning to hurt my eyes, it was everywhere. As we walked, I caught a glimpse of a tray of food, and even the dinner was made up of greens! Such a curious place…

"Elphie, I wouldn't worry about the Wizard disliking your skin color." I chuckled.

Elphaba let out a nervous laugh, but I could see she was just about ready to faint. I looped my arm around hers for support and comfort.

It seemed like forever before the hallway straightened out, and we finally saw something other than marble walls. At the end of the room was a large door, almost as big as the ceiling. As we walked, the lighting seemed to dim till we were near darkness. It did nothing to ease the tension we all felt, especially Elphie.

When we reached it, the escort reached for a rope (Do I even have to say what color it was at this point?), and gave a good tug on the thing. A loud bell could be heard, and there was about five minutes of silence before the heavy doors opened, all on their own.

At this point, the escort ran off down the hall, leaving the three of us to face a pitch black room.

There was silence, no one moved. Madame Morrible was the first to enter, urging both us girls to follow as the doors slowly closed behind us. I found myself more nervous than Elphie as we stood in the darkness, all light cut off as the doors shut completely. Our eyes didn't adjust to the darkness; we just waited for what seemed like five minutes…

Then suddenly, from the center of the room, an unexpected burst of light. It was fluorescent purple, and was followed quickly by a flame red light. They flashed madly, and illuminated a fearsome sight in the center of the room. Sitting atop a tall emerald throne, a golden head was staring at us, smoke pouring from his mouth like a great dragon.

"WHO GOES THERE?" It bellowed.

I let out a whimper.

Madame Morrible stepped up, not threatened by the looming figure. She spoke calmly and loudly, "Madame Morrible, your Ozness, and Elphaba Thropp."

"And Galinda Upland." Elphaba tried to add, but her voice was lost in the commotion. I was thankful for it, though.

"WELCOME, MISS ELPHABA!" It shouted again, "STEP FORWARD!"

Elphaba, her knees shaking, took her steps towards the creature. He was all the way over at the other side of the room, I was sure she'd faint before reaching him.

"THAT IS CLOSE ENOUGH!"

She stopped, obediently, in the center of the room.

"MADAME MORRIBLE, THE BOOK!"

A spotlight fell on Elphaba as the lights settled down, taking on a red hue. Shadows engulfed the Wizard, who tilted his head down, staring at my poor green friend, who resembled Lurlinemas in this lighting. Horrible Morrible moved from my side, fearless, and casually glided across the room, till she disappeared into the shadows. I hoped he would eat her.

She returned a moment later, a large tome in her hand. I could hardly see anything; Elphaba was the only one who was clearly lit.

"TURN TO THE FIRST PAGE," The Wizard ordered.

Elphaba dropped to the floor, setting the no doubt heavy book in front of her. I could see her hands shaking as she complied.

"RECITE THE WORDS!"

Elphaba tried, I could barely hear her from where I stood, but I didn't dare to move closer. I could see she was stuttering, struggling with whatever phrase she was meant to say.

"DO NOT TRY MY PATIENCE!"

Elphaba was on the verge of tears, I could hear her now, she had raised her voice, "_Incantum verbatu… oum… rebalto_…" Her voice was quivering, "_Firinalto!"_

A spark erupted from the Wizard's skull without warning. Elphaba and I both let out a cry as his head slumped down, suddenly lifeless. Elphaba was ready to burst into hysterics. Did she just kill the Wizard?

I found enough courage to run to my friend's side, and hold her as the lights settled down, lighting up the entire room in a normal white glow.

"Madame Morrible, I didn't mean to…" The green girl started.

"Aw, damnit!" A voice called from behind the dead Wizard, and a rather small, meek man hopped out from behind the throne. He wore a white lab coat, round spectacles, with salt-and-pepper hair. There was a burn mark on his arm.

"Are you mad?" Morrible gasped at the man.

He examined his arm, the burn didn't seem to pass beyond the coat, "Oh, it's alright Madame Morrible. Miss Thropp would have learned the truth anyway."

"Yes, but Miss Thropp is not alone!" The old woman pointed at the pair of us, huddled together and staring at the newcomer with confusion. We must have looked ridiculous; a dainty little blonde holding a terrified green girl, frozen mid-action.

"Oh…" The man adjusted his spectacles, removing his coat and abandoning it near the Wizard head, "Well, no point in denying it now."

He strolled over to us; Elphaba had calmed down a bit, "Hello, Miss…?" He addressed me.

"Galinda…" I answered, even more terrified than I had been with the light display.

"Miss Galinda," He smiled in an eerie way, "I trust you won't speak of this to anyone. One word out of you, and I can make you disappear."

My throat went dry, tears welling up in my eyes, "I… I won't, I swear."

"Good!" He gave an almost goofy grin, as if he hadn't just threatened a defenseless college student, "Now, Miss Elphaba, please stand up."

He helped poor Elphie to her feet, making sure the girl's legs were stable before he gave a slight bow.

"I don't understand what's going on here." Elphaba whimpered, about ready to fall back down. I stood up too; I would have been offended that he hadn't helped me up if I wasn't scared out of my mind.

He gave a light chuckle, "Miss Elphaba, I am the Wizard!"

Elphaba gasped, her hands cupping her mouth, "You mean, I didn't…" She looked over at the Wizard head, still dead.

"Oh heavens no! Miss Elphaba, that old thing is just a way to threaten people. While you didn't kill me, you did overheat my little contraption."

"You mean Elphaba was reading a spell?" I piped up. The Wizard and Morrible glared at me, reminding me that I had no place there, and was in no position to talk.

Still, the Wizard answered my question, but spoke to Elphaba only, "Yes, it was a spell to boil water. I had a pot with me right behind the throne. Though I am ashamed I tried to make you do that under such harsh conditions, with all the lights and the smoke. You got hysterical and unfocused, and the spell hit the wrong target."

He moved to examine the fake skull. He stood up on the throne to do it, poking around behind the golden thing. Now, seeing it slumped over like that, I felt a little stupid for fearing it. Without the shadows and the lights, I could actually see the places he'd welded the head together. It was a great trick, but if he was so powerful, why did he need something like that? Perhaps it was some sort of defense? In case anyone tried to kill him, they'd aim at that hunk of metal and think it was the real thing. Though, after that display, I doubt anyone would be able to hold onto their gun long enough to shoot it.

"Well, you certainly managed to boil the wires!" The Wizard cried, almost triumphantly, as he held out the melted wire.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Elphaba spoke.

He laughed again, "Don't be sorry, my dear! You have talent!"

The Wizard moved towards her again, bending down to pick up the book she had abandoned.

"This here is the Grimmerie, no doubt you've heard of it?"

Elphaba blinked, "Only in bedtime stories."

My mother told me a lot of bedtime stories when I was younger. I remembered hanging on every last word she spoke, like the story was my bible. Quite a few fairy tales had mentioned the Grimmerie in some form, a book that held unknown secrets in one story, and the answer to life in another.

"Well, I assure you, it is very much real, but…" He glanced in my direction, another warning, "Top Secret. Absolutely no one in Oz knows it exists except for us. And now, I give it to you, Miss Thropp."

"Me?!" Elphie gasped, "But… why?"

"You were actually able to read it!" He nearly shouted in a fit of joy, "I can't tell you how many aspiring sorcerers I have called upon to read this thing! You are the only one who got a spell right."

Elphaba stared at the book in a mixture of shock and glee, she was star struck, no doubt about that. She accepted it, staring at the leather bound tome in disbelief.

"I'm honored your Ozness… Truly, I am."

"You should be." Morrible chimed, moving towards me, "Miss Galinda, would you like a cup of tea?"

Without waiting for an answer, she pulled me towards a door that had been hiding behind a curtain during the Wizard's display.

"Please, let her stay!" Elphaba begged, "She's already seen a lot, there's not much else she can't hear, right?"

"I'm afraid, Miss Elphaba, there is. We must talk in secrecy for now. Don't worry, we wont harm your friend."

I gave Elphie a comforting smile before we disappeared through the door.

--

Beyond the emerald door was a refreshing sight: Wood, mahogany, rich colors and a roaring fireplace. What a contrast to the sleek, cold marble that lined the entire palace. The hag motioned to a plush red chair,

"Sit, Miss Galinda."

I sat, obediently. I was already on thin ice with these people. They could throw me in the dungeons just for knowing what I know; I didn't want to aggravate them further.

She picked up a blue teapot, which sat on the table between my chair and the one Morrible now occupied. She poured a light brown liquid into a cup that was from the same set as the pot, and pushed it towards me.

"Cream or sugar?" She offered, pouring some cream into her own cup.

I nodded, taking two lumps of sugar and just a bit of cream.

"Galinda, dear, I'm sure we can trust you not to speak of any of this, right? Do you know what would happen to you if you said anything about today?"

I shook my head, simply because she was expecting me to. I didn't want to hear what she had to say, to be threatened even more.

She set down her tea, "Well, first we'd have to declare you mentally unstable, so that no one believed your lies. Then, we'd have to whisk you away to an asylum, or that's what your family and friends will think. You'll be sent to the dungeons beneath the palace, you have no idea how big it is. We'll throw you in a cell with whatever murderer or rapist we happen to throw in with you. There's no law down there. Unless you're marked for public execution, or trial, you're simply left to rot. No one helps you, no one feeds you. If your cell mate decided to take advantage of you, that is if Master Fiyero hasn't done so already, no one will stop him."

She spoke so casually, as if she were talking about the weather, it made it all the more horrific. I sat speechless, my tea sat on the table, untouched. I couldn't stomach it after that speech. I sank back into the chair, trying to stop myself from trembling.

"Now, it's safe to say that we won't need to go through all that, right Miss Galinda?"

With whatever voice I could muster from my throat, though it took everything I had, I managed to mutter a breathless "Yes."

We sat in silence for about ten minutes, Morrible taking her second cup of tea, while mine was still filled to the brim, still untouched. She was so calm about it… So crafty. What kind of people were they? I began to worry about Elphaba. She was the one they wanted. And Oz knows what they wanted from her. I wasn't sure I wanted my best friend getting involved with this kind of group.

After another beat of silence, a cry came from the throne room.

Morrible stood up, rushing out of the door to investigate. I followed, the voice didn't sound like a man's voice.

Back in the cold green room, the Wizard had stepped back, towards his throne. Elphaba was gazing down at a little creature; it looked like a young monkey. The poor thing, so small, it seemed to be in so much pain. It was writhing on the tiled floor, screeching.

Elphaba bent down to its level, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried to it.

"Don't be sorry, my dear! You did exactly what you were supposed to." The Wizard walked over, placing his hands on the girl's shoulder, "Just give it a few more minutes…"

We all watched in horror (except for the Wizard, who watched excitedly). The monkey lurched this way and that, wailing like a banshee as bones seemed to pop from its back, protruding from the fur, seeming to grow into the primate's very anatomy. The bones grew, slowly, and no doubt agonizingly for the poor animal, into a sort of wing. That's what it looked like, like a bat's wings sewed onto a monkey's back.

With the transformation done, the creature slumped, as lifeless as the Wizard head on the throne. Elphaba immediately scooped it up into her arms, tears falling freely now,

"I didn't know what I was doing…" She whispered to the animal, it was breathing, but knocked unconscious from the pain, "I'm so sorry…"

"Elphaba, this is only the beginning! You've proved yourself, my dear!"

Morrible smiled too, standing beside the Wizard. The pair's smiles were like masks, hiding what cruel intentions they truly had.

Elphaba held the Grimmerie and the monkey close to her, her breathing was heavy, "If I become your apprentice, what exactly do you plan on making me do?"

The Wizard continued to smile, "Why, make you the most respected witch in Oz…"

Elphaba shot up, backing away from them like a lioness caught in a corner, "You just want to take advantage of me, don't you?" She cried, "You just need me because you can't do any magic yourself!"

"Elphaba don't say such blasphemous things!" The Wizard warned, "I can turn you into a toad if I wanted to…"

"Then do it! I want you to prove to me that you're more than just an inventor with smoke machines! Show me that you're really the Wizard they say you all are…" Her voice was trembling, but fierce. Even I was scared.

There was a long silence. The Wizard did nothing.

"I thought so." Elphaba snapped.

"Elphaba!" the Wizard growled. She was making him angry, "Either you join me, or I make your life a living hell."

Elphaba didn't answer, she looked at the floor. She shook, I moved to comfort her, but she shrugged me off. Letting another moment pass, she looked up to meet the Wizard in the eye.

"Try your best!" She shouted.

His fists clenched, and his teeth gritted, "GUARDS!" He bellowed.

Elphaba sprinted towards the nearest door, bolting through it and up a flight of stairs beyond it.

"Don't worry, your Ozness! I'll talk some sense into her!" I tried to reason, frantic as I ran in Elphie's direction, "I'll get her! Please, don't call the guards!"


End file.
